Magia às avessas
by Loba
Summary: Ela não era normal,nunca fora...ela era uma bruxa e aquilo significava ser diferente,incrivelmente diferente.Kagome se muda para Tóquio e lá encontra uma prima distante,um tarado e o cara mais lindo que já conhecera...a fic está melhor que o resumo¬¬
1. Prólogo

Magia às avessas Cap.1- Prólogo 

Qualquer um sonha com coisas grandiosas, certo?

Ok, então eu sou uma exceção à regra...pelo menos ao meu ver.

Afinal, o meu sonho não é ficar milionária ou então ser famosa, meu sonho é simplesmente ser exatamente como os outros: normal.

Mas esse, definitivamente, é um sonho que a cada dia parece estar mais fora do meu alcance.

Ah, sim! Desculpe, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e tenho 16 anos recém feitos.

E o meu maior problema...bem...eu sou uma bruxa...literalmente.

Muitas pessoas julgariam isso como sorte, mas, sinceramente, elas não fazem idéia do que é acordar todo dia sendo completamente diferente e muitas vezes um tanto quanto anormal.

Eu já me acostumei a não ter círculos sociais ou até mesmo não ser popular, afinal, esse meu segredinho faz com que eu viva uma vida bem diferente.

Não que eu me esconda das pessoas ou coisa assim...eu simplesmente sou discreta e evito, na maioria das vezes, me envolver em discussões.

Isso me deixa _invisível _para o mundo a minha volta.

Mas acontece que depois de viver catorze anos estudando magia e tendo uma vida "normal" ao mesmo tempo...bom, isso cansa qualquer um.

Foi por isso que eu resolvi que mudar era uma ótima opção.

Em Okinawa, a cidade a onde nasci, eu sempre fui somente uma pessoa a mais, e pela primeira vez na vida eu não quero ser _alguém, _eu quero ser Kagome Higurashi.

E Tóquio me pareceu incrivelmente maravilhosa para o meu "renascer".

Então eu me matriculei na Yuka College, e convenci minha mãe a me deixar mudar para Tóquio.

Bem...minha vida podia não ser comum...mas eu estava prestes a descobrir de que ela iria virar de cabeça para baixo.

- Você continua um cabeça dura! – Miroku resmungou para o amigo ao seu lado.

Inuyasha riu.

- Não me culpe! Foi Sesshoumaru que começou.

Miroku praguejou baixinho e levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Você tem idéia do quanto perigoso ele fica quando irritado?

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Para mim ele continua sendo um panaca.

- Oh! Você definitivamente é um idiota, um grande idiota! – Miroku resmungou apontando para o próprio pescoço – E eu quase morri por culpa dessa sua idiotice toda.

- Ora, não exagere! Pelo que eu me lembro você saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse te acertar.

Miroku cruzou os braços no peito.

- Correção: Ele me acertou – Ele apontou para o próprio queixo, onde se podia ver uma marca levemente roxa – Me lembre de correr mais rápido da próxima vez.

Inuyasha riu alto.

- Você vive apanhando de Sango, e não o vejo correndo dela.

Miroku deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Você nunca ouviu falar que tapa de amor não dói?

- Eu tenho a impressão que dói bastante – Inuyasha comentou.

- Não enche! – Miroku resmungou baixinho.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Ambos tinham 16 anos e estudavam na mesma escola, mas eram completamente opostos um ao outro.

Talvez fosse por esse motivo que fossem tão amigos, onde Inuyasha era impossível, Miroku era calmo e um tanto pervertido.

Estudavam na Yuka College a dois anos e eram bastante populares.

E Sango...bem, Sango era o lado intelectual do grupo.

Sempre sorrindo, era bastante simpática com todos, exceto talvez com Miroku.

Com ele ela vivia em mudanças bruscas de humor e sempre o socando quando ele resolvia passar as mãos por lugares indevidos.

Eram um grupo diferente, mas ainda assim bastante unidos.

Inuyasha olhou para o portão gigantesco da escola e suspirou.

Hoje seria o dia daquela maldita prova de história e ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a matéria.

- Você não me parece animado – Alguém comentou atrás dele.

Virou-se e sorriu ao ver a garota morena a sua frente.

- Sango, você é realmente perceptiva, não?

A garota sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Eu diria que tenho talento nesse assunto.

- Como vai Sangozinha linda? – Miroku comentou abraçando a garota pelos ombros, a outra mão escorregando pelas costas dela.

Sango virou-se e deu um tapa no rosto do garoto.

- HENTAI!

Inuyasha riu.

- Eu diria que você tem talento não só naquele assunto, Sango.

Ela o olhou e sorriu irônica.

- Com Miroku não se trata de talento e sim de azar.

Miroku passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Nós vamos nos casar um dia, não sei por que me priva de certas liberdades – Ele resmungou.

Sango riu debochada.

- No dia que eu me casar com você será o dia que eu estiver fora de minha sã consciência.

- Você me ama – Ele afirmou.

- Você é um idiota.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Pense bem, Sango, ele será sua única companhia quando Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguir acabar comigo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Outra briga?

Ele deu de ombros.

- O de sempre.

Ela suspirou.

- Vocês dois precisam superar essa infantilidade toda – Ela comentou – Vocês são irmãos, lembra-se?

- _meio_-irmãos – Ele corrigiu.

- Que seja!

-Aliás, tudo tem um lado positivo – Miroku comentou – Você ficaria somente comigo o dia todo, em todas as horas.

Sango sorriu debochada.

- Ai que você se engana, Miroku – Ela tirou uma carta do bolso e abriu-a – Minha prima Kagome está se mudando para a cidade.

- Prima? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sango assentiu radiante.

- Não a vejo desde que tinha 8 anos – Ela explicou – Ela mora em Okinawa e agora está se mudando para Tóquio e vai estudar aqui.

Ela deu um gritinho extasiado e abraçou os dois pelo pescoço.

- Não será divertido? Vamos deixar de ser um trio e nos transformar em um quarteto fantástico!

- Você andou vendo muita tv, Sango – Inuyasha comentou.

Ela o olhou zangada.

- Ela vai chegar amanhã, por isso sejam gentis – Ela voltou-se para Miroku e apontou o dedo para ele – E se tentar qualquer gracinha com Kagome eu acabo com você, entendeu?

Miroku deu um sorrisinho inocente.

- Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa com ela, Sangozinha. Você é a única para mim!

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Oh, esqueça! Eu...- antes que pudesse completar o sinal soou alto, indicando o ínicio das aulas – Vamos! Tenho uma prova para fazer!

Inuyasha tentou argumentar, mas Sango saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

- Dá para acreditar? Vamos ter outra gata na área – Miroku comentou sorrindo.

- Achei que tivesse dito que não faria nada – Inuyasha disse.

Miroku sorriu malicioso.

- Olhar não mata nem arranca pedaço, e essa será a única coisa que farei – Ele falou dando de ombros – Além do mais eu preso os meus dentes.

Inuyasha riu.

- Acho que você está se iludindo.

Miroku o olhou confuso.

- Me iludindo? Como assim?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Pense bem. Ela vem de Okinawa e nós estamos em Tóquio...eu acho que ela deve ser uma daquelas garotas franzinas do interior, completamente sem sal.

Miroku parou.

- Você não está falando sério...está?

- Eu só estou comentando um fato bem provável. Ela não será igual as garotas daqui.

Miroku resmungou alto.

- Por que, Meu Deus? Eu só queria que ela fosse bonita e...

O segundo sinal tocou.

- ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! – Miroku berrou e saiu correndo em direção a classe.

Kagome se observou minuciosamente no espelho.

Estava faltando algo...ah,sim! Os brincos! Como tinha esquecido?

Olhou para os brincos do outro lado do quarto e fez um gesto com os dedos, fazendo com que os brincos levitassem e começassem a vir até ela.

-K-chan, eu...AH! – Sango gritou quando abriu a porta do quarto e viu os brincos passarem rentes ao seu nariz.

Kagome sorriu.

- Sinto muito, Sango – Ela desculpou-se pegando os brincos no ar – Força do Hábito...

Sango sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

- Sem problemas – Ela aproximou-se da prima no espelho – Mas cuidado para que ninguém veja.

Kagome assentiu.

- Não se preocupe – Ela virou-se para Sango e sorriu – Como estou?

- Linda!

- O que queria me dizer antes do acidente com os brincos?

Sango sentou-se na cama.

- Vim trazer informações.

Kagome resmungou e revirou os olhos.

- Já disse que não preciso de informações!

Sango olhou-a reprovadora.

- Aqui não é igual a Okinawa, K-chan! – Ela sorriu – Se você quiser ter uma vida normal e não levantar suspeitas sobre o seu segredo, terá que ter essas _informações_.

Kagome sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Eu só acho que você está exagerando. Eu não vou sair por ai enfeitiçando a todos e...

- Inuyasha capta mentiras de longe – Sango observou – E Miroku está sempre por ai...aconselho você a olhar duas vezes o lugar onde está antes de fazer qualquer mágica.

Kagome suspirou.

- Ok! – Ela concordou desistindo – O que mais?

Sango pensou por um momento.

- E tome cuidado com Kikyou! – Sango comentou com uma careta.

- Quem é Kikyou?

Sango fez outra careta.

- É a nova garota de Inuyasha.

Kagome assentiu.

- Então ele namora?

- Oh, não! – Sango negou – Inuyasha é daqueles garotos alérgicos a compromisso. E Kikyou está dando em cima dele a mais de duas semanas, por isso nós brincamos que é a nova garota dele...mas a verdade é que todos nós a detestamos.

- hã...certo – Kagome olhou para Sango – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim! Tome cuidado com Miroku! Ele é um tarado!

- Mas alguma coisa?

Sango parou.

- Acho que é só – Ela disse levantando e indo até a porta – Te vejo lá embaixo em cinco minutos.

Kagome assentiu e observou a prima fechar a porta.

Precisava tomar cuidado com esse grupo de Sango.

Um paquerador popular, um tarado e sua prima...bem...talvez ela realmente precisasse tomar cuidado.

- Está atrasado! – Sesshoumaru gritou para o irmão de dentro do próprio quarto.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e resmungou um "feh!".

- Eu já sei disso!

- Então vá logo! – Sesshoumaru resmungou – Não quero aquele houshi passeando pela minha casa.

- Qual é o seu grande problema com ele afinal?

Sesshoumaru encostou-se no batente da porta do quarto de Inuyasha.

- Aquele maldito passou a mão em Rin – Ele praguejou – Se eu pega-lo aqui dentro de novo, eu o mato.

Inuyasha sorriu irônico.

- Achei que seu problema fosse comigo...

Sesshoumaru sorriu debochado.

- Saudades minha, irmãozinho?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Bah! De o fora daqui.

Sesshoumaru virou as costas para ele.

- A propósito – Ele começou antes de sair – A camiseta está ao contrário.

Inuyasha olhou para a própria camiseta e praguejou baixinho, enquanto Sesshoumaru se dirigia para a cozinha.

Aquele dia, definitivamente, estava prometendo.

Passou a camiseta pela cabeça e vestiu-a do lado certo.

- Olá! – Miroku cumprimentou entrando em seu quarto.

- Como entrou aqui? – Inuyasha resmungou terminando de se arrumar.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo.

- Kaede me deixou entrar – Ele respondeu – Ela disse que você estava aqui em cima com Sesshoumaru.

- Isso é de Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha falou olhando o pedaço de bolo na mão do amigo.

Miroku olhou para o bolo e sorriu inocente.

- Achei lá na cozinha e...

- MIROKU! – Sesshoumaru gritou da cozinha.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Acho que ele notou... – Miroku falou receoso, olhando para a porta.

Inuyasha riu.

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora – Inuyasha comentou enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas.

A porta do quarto se escancarou.

- O QUE FOI QUE EU FALEI SOBRE COMER O MEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ? – Sesshoumaru gritou, olhando furioso para Miroku.

Ele sorriu inocente.

- Acho que estamos atrasados.

- Eu acho que você está morto – Inuyasha comentou divertido.

- Não tem graça, Inuyasha – Miroku resmungou se pondo atrás do amigo – Ele não está nem um pouco feliz.

- VOCÊ NOTOU? – Sesshoumaru retrucou – VOU DAR UM AVISO PARA VOCÊ HOUSHI: 1º- FIQUE LONDE DE RIN 2º- FIQUE LONGE DO MEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ 3º-...

- Foi mais do que um – Miroku observou.

- SUMA DAQUI!

- Sim senhor!

- Todos estão olhando para mim! – Kagome murmurou para Sango.

Sango sorriu e cumprimentou algumas meninas que passaram.

- Acalme-se, K-chan! Você está linda.

Kagome passou as mãos pela saia preta que compunha o uniforme.

Todos ali se vestiam do mesmo modo: as garotas com saias pretas curtas e blusas branca com golas, enquanto os garotos vestiam calça preta e a blusas brancas com golas.

O único problema, é que ela não era nem um pouco parecida com as meninas dali.

Todas andavam em grupos com seus celulares, sapatos de marca e com conversas sobre moda, da qual ela era uma negação.

Comparada a aquelas garotas, ela era uma rebelde entre as garotas da sociedade.

- Miroku e Inuyasha estão atrasados – Sango disse em voz baixa para ela.

- Como sabe? Acabamos de chegar!

Sango apontou para uma garota de cabelos negros longos, que conversava com as amigas em um canto do pátio.

- Aquela é Kikyou – Sango fez uma careta – Quando ela está com as amigas é porque Inuyasha não chegou, do contrário ela estaria pendurada no pescoço dele por ai.

Kagome assentiu e corou quando um grupo de garotos passaram por ela e piscaram sorrindo.

- Olá, Sango! – Um dos rapazes se aproximou, os olhos negros fixados em Kagome – Quem é sua nova amiga?

Sango se colocou entre Kagome e o garoto.

- Olá para você também, Mokoto – Sango sorriu falsa – E ela não é minha amiga, é minha prima Higurashi Kagome.

O rapaz sorriu, os dentes brancos reluzindo.

Kagome sorriu receosa. Havia algo naquele garoto que a deixava nervosa.

Ele passou por Sango e parou em frente a ela.

- Olá, Kagome – Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor – Meu nome é Akino Motoko.

Antes que pudesse responder alguém a abraçou pelos ombros.

- E o meu é Echisen Inuyasha – O garoto sorriu, deixando ver os caninos – De o fora daqui, Motoko.

Motoko olhou enfurecido para Inuyasha e saiu andando.

Sango suspirou aliviada.

- Você nos salvou,Inuyasha – Sango sorriu para o amigo – Achei que não escaparíamos daquele idiota.

Ele deu um sorriso e tirou o braço dos ombros de Kagome.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso – Ele disse se afastando um pouco.

Pela primeira vez, Kagome pode visualiza-lo.

Ele era alto, forte, os cabelos prateados cascateavam pelas costas.

A blusa branca estava com alguns botões abertos, deixando ver o tórax definido.

Era bonito. Agora entendia o porque de ser tão popular.

Mas não fora isso que a surpreendera.

Foram os olhos deles, dois orbes mel, quase dourados.

- Quase me esqueci! – Sango bateu com a mão na testa – Me perdoe...Inuyasha essa é minha prima: Higurashi Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou para a garota a sua frente e sorriu.

Ela não era nem um pouco parecida com o que ela imaginara que ela seria.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque descolado com um lápis, a blusa branca do uniforme que todas as garotas usavam fechadas até o pescoço, estava com os quatro primeiros botões abertos, e também usava uma fita preta no pescoço com uma estrela prateada.

Seus olhos desceram pelo corpo dela. Ela havia imaginado uma garota franzina, mas a garota que estava a sua frente não era nada franzina.

Pelo contrário, seu corpo era delgado, cheio de curvas graciosas.

Usava um all star preto velho, com algumas estrelas desenhadas.

Seus olhos fixaram o rosto dela, ela tinha olhos âmbar brilhantes, ainda mais marcados pelo lápis de olho preto.

Ela estava sorrindo, esperando que ele disse-se alguma coisa.

- Meu nome é Inuyasha – Ele sorriu estendendo a mão – Muito prazer.

Ela entrelaçou a própria mão à dele.

- Sim, obrigado por ter me salvado daquele garoto.

- Mokoto é um idiota – Sango comentou – Ele dá em cima de toda garota bonita desse colégio. Acha que é o melhor.

- Mas Sangozinha tem a mim para defende-la – Miroku passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Tire a mão daí, Miroku – Sango resmungou entre dentes.

O rapaz olhou para Kagome.

- Olá! Meu nome é Houshi Miroku – Ele estendeu a mão sorrindo – Você deve ser Kagome, prima de Sango, certo?

Ela sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento.

- Sim, sou eu.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Sim, vocês tem o mesmo sorriso.

Kagome corou.

- Obrigada.

- Não tente gracinhas, Miroku! – Sango alertou-o – Já sabe o que vai acontecer caso apronte uma, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu inocente.

- Relaxe, Sangozinha – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, fazendo Sango corar – Você é única.

Sango olhou para Kagome, o rosto vermelho.

- Vamos, K-chan – Ela puxou a prima pela mão – Quero lhe apresentar Ayame e as outras meninas.

- Hã...certo.

Os olhos de Inuyasha avistaram a tatuagem de borboleta com alguns traços tribais no final das costas de Kagome.

Ela era uma garota bonita. Exótica e bonita.

- Franzina, hã? – Miroku observou a garota se afastar – Ela é divina! Você viu aquela tatuagem?

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Ela é prima de Sango – Ele advertiu – Cuidado com o que fala.

- É uma princesa, uma gracinha – Miroku continuou – Você faria um par e tanto com ela.

Inuyasha congelou.

Será que ele havia sido tão óbvio, a ponto de deixar estampado em seu rosto que havia gostado dela?

- Não diga bobagens!

Miroku o encarou divertido.

- Você não pode negar que ela é bonita!

- Eu...

- Inu-chan, meu bem! – Kikyou o abraçou pelo pescoço – Senti sua falta querido!

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e praguejou mentalmente.

- Te vejo depois, Inuyasha – Miroku falou se afastando com uma careta.

- Oh! Você viu, Inu-chan? A nova garota? – Kikyou falou ignorando a despedida de Miroku – Ela é estranha, não é mesmo? E você viu os sapatos dela? Um horror! Eu sinceramente optaria por um Gucci em vez daqueles tênis horríveis e...

Inuyasha levou as mãos ao rosto em um ato desesperado.

Ele devia ter sido um homem muito ruim na outra vida, para ter que agüentar uma garota como Kikyou.

- Classe? – a Sra. Mitsuyame gritou de sua mesa.

Os alunos voltaram a atenção para a professora à frente.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou da porta fechada.

- Temos uma nova aluna na classe – Ela abriu a porta – O nome dela é Higurashi Kagome e ela vem de Okinawa. Entre por favor, sta.

Kagome entrou na sala, os cabelos antes presos agora cascateavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Seu porte era gracioso e transmitia segurança e vitalidade.

Ela parou diante a classe e sorriu, seus olhos vasculhando o ambiente.

Encontrou Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha no fundo da classe.

- Espero que sejam gentis com ela – A Sra. Mitsuyame falou calma, olhando para a classe – Pode se sentar à frente de Echisen, querida.

Kagome começou a andar até seu lugar.

Graças a Deus aquela garota não fazia parte dessa classe.

Como era o nome dela? Kikou? Kiky?

Não se lembrava, mas ainda assim ela fora muito...seca quando foram apresentadas.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros sorriu para ela galantemente.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso breve.

Desde que chegara ela já havia sido cantada pelo menos umas três vezes.

Talvez fosse o cabelo, ou então a maquiagem...ou aquela maldita tatuagem.

Quando tinha catorze anos fora obrigada a fazer aquela tatuagem.

Todas as bruxas recém formadas recebem uma "marca", para que possam ser reconhecidas na sociedade mágica.

Ela fora presenteada com a marca da borboleta, símbolo que representa a criatividade e a liberdade de pensamento.

Então foi feita aquela tatuagem no final de suas costas, os traços tribais dando um ar mais exótico a ela.

Talvez fosse aquela tatuagem que encantara aqueles garotos.

Suspirando, ela alcançou seu lugar, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Inuyasha.

Mel e âmbar. Uma combinação tentadora.

Ele sorriu e piscou para ela.

- Bem vinda à turma – Ele disse baixinho enquanto ela se sentava.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada – Ela murmurou por sobre o próprio ombro.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para a frente da classe, onde a Sra. Mitsuyame já se encontrava dando sua aula.

Matemática. Nunca suportara matemática.

Aliás, sempre gostara mais da sua matéria _extracurricular._

Abriu a bolsa e pegou o livro e o estojo.

Estava com saudades de praticar magia logo pela manhã, afinal Sango a proibira de fazer qualquer coisa usando a magia.

Olhou para a própria mão. Ninguém notaria se ela usasse magia nas coisas práticas...

Olhou para os lados com os cantos dos olhos.

Todos prestavam atenção na lousa, exceto talvez Inuyasha e Miroku que estavam ocupados fazendo alguma coisa que Kagome não se deu o trabalho de descobrir.

Sorriu marota e materializou um lápis embaixo da mesa.

Colocou-o ao lado do livro. Queria algo maior, que exigisse mais dela.

Um caderno talvez?

Suas mãos entraram novamente embaixo da mesa, e materializou um caderno.

Colocou-o em cima da mesa.

Olhou para Sango que ainda prestava atenção na aula.

Começaria a praticar em casa...e longe de Sango.

Afinal, o que os olhos não vem o coração não sente, certo?

**Hello Minna!**

**Olha eu aqui outra vez!**

**Outra fic do meu casal favorito: Inu e Kag.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse prólogo.**

**Mas vocês sabem, né...se não gostarem podem reclamar a vontade.**

**Só que eu não vou continuar se vocês não gostarem (apesar de já estar com o cap. 2 quase pronto...¬¬)**

**Reviewsssssssssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeee**

**Kissus no Loba-chan**

**P.S.: Só para lembra-los que fics minha sem confusão não existem, então...se quiserem continuação...o próximo capítulo promete muitaaa confusão.**


	2. Enfeitiçando problemas

Cap. 2 – Enfeitiçando problemas 

- Se você espera que eu resolva isso, pode ir esquecendo! – Kagome reclamou para Sango, enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa.

Sango bufou irritada.

- A culpa não é minha se Inuyasha é tão inteligente – Ela socou o ar com a mão – Eu podia apostar que ele iria tirar uma nota baixa.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Correção: você apostou e se ferrou.

Sango praguejou baixinho. Estava crente de que ele iria se ferrar, ele nunca fora muito bom em história, e esse fora o motivo que a fez concordar com aquela aposta de Miroku.

Se Inuyasha se desse bem Sango teria de sair com Miroku, caso o contrário Miroku pararia de chamá-la de Sangozinha.

Bem...ela não saira vitoriosa, pelo contrário estava com vontade de se chutar por ter se envolvido naquela aposta.

- Vamos lá, K-chan – Ela choramingou – Somente uma mágiquinha...

Kagome suspirou.

- O que você espera que eu faça? Volte no tempo? – Ela perguntou debochada.

- Qualquer coisa! Volte no tempo, apague mentes, teletransporte-o para o Pólo Norte...Faça o que quiser, mas por favor me ajude!

- Minha mãe sempre me disse para resolver meus problemas sem magia.

- Sua mãe é uma bruxa! E você nunca a obedece! Por que não pode desobedece-la novamente e me ajudar?

Kagome parou e jogou o fichário no banco vazio da praça por onde passavam.

- Você está começando a me irritar, Sango!

Sango imitou o gesto da prima e despejou o material no banco também.

- Você sabe como eu sou a favor da sua decisão de ser normal, mas apenas dessa vez...por favor, me ajude!

Kagome bufou e começou a andar em círculos.

- E se alguém descobrir?

Sango sorriu abertamente.

- Ninguém vai descobrir.

- Ele pode gostar realmente de você... – Kagome a advertiu.

Sango fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

- Oh, Miroku é um idiota tarado.

Kagome se aproximou da prima e colocou o indicador na ponta do nariz dela.

- Preste bem atenção: você, somente você e eu, saberemos dessa aposta, mais ninguém. Por isso não comente, não lembre, não faça nada, entendeu?

Sango assentiu sorrindo.

Kagome suspirou e olhou ao redor. O parque estava completamente vazio.

Ela juntou as mãos no peito e fechou os olhos, concentrada.

- Que o ato indesejado seja desfeito, e que se desapareça da mente o erro cometido.

Kagome estalou os dedos e uma luz azul perolada surgiu em suas mãos, voando para cima e desaparecendo no céu azul.

Ela olhou para a prima que assistia a cena sentada no banco.

- Pronto, e não apronte mais nada porque eu não vou salva-la da próxima vez!

Sango levantou-se, o material de ambas nos braços.

- Muito obrigada, K-chan! – Ela saiu andando e cantarolando.

Kagome observou a prima ir embora com o seu material.

- Se era preciso de uma mágica do esquecimento para que ela levasse o meu material, o que ela não faria por uma mágica do tempo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha observou Miroku arregalar os olhos e depois piscar confuso.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, levando uma colher com sorvete até a boca.

Miroku o olhou confuso.

- Não sei...apenas senti como se...estivesse me esquecendo de algo...

Estavam em uma sorveteria perto da casa de Inuyasha e Miroku estava até agora falando dos planos para o encontro com Sango.

- Bobagem – Ele levou uma outra colherada a boca – E então? Decidiu a onde vai leva-la?

Miroku o fitou confuso.

- Levar quem?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Deixe de ser idiota! Sango! A onde você vai leva-la?

Miroku piscou tentando assimilar a informação que recebia.

- Por que eu deveria leva-la em algum lugar?

Inuyasha largou a colher na taça do sorvete.

Estava descobrindo por que Sesshoumaru perdia a cabeça tão facilmente com Miroku.

- O encontro, Miroku! Se lembra? A aposta, o encontro, Sango praguejando furiosa...

Miroku balançou a cabeça perdido.

- Do que você está falando, Inuyasha? Não há encontro algum! E que aposta é essa que eu não me lembro?

Inuyasha olhou para o amigo irritado.

Das duas uma: ou Miroku era realmente burro ou estava querendo tira-lo do sério.

- Do que estávamos falando até agora? Você é burro ou coisa parecida?

Miroku olhou para o amigo divertido.

- Acho que o sorvete subiu a sua cabeça, Inuyasha – Ele levantou-se da cadeira- Não está falando coisa com coisa...

- Você que não está falando coisa com coisa! Aliás, foi exatamente por causa dessa aposta estúpida que você me arrastou para cá!

Miroku negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- Nós viemos para cá porque Sesshoumaru me mandou sumir de sua casa, se lembra?

Inuyasha parou por um momento, sua cabeça rodando confusa.

Sesshoumaru havia mandado ele sumir da casa deles _antes _de Miroku arrasta-lo para aquela sorveteria para conversarem sobre o encontro.

- Você está começando a me dar nos nervos com essa brincadeira, Miroku.

Miroku revirou os olhos e pegou a comanda em cima da mesa.

- Enquanto você fica ai falando de coisas sem sentido, eu vou pagar a conta.

Inuyasha viu o amigo se afastar em direção do caixa.

Ele não estava ficando louco! Miroku havia feito uma aposta e havia ganhado um encontro com Sango.

Sango! Isso! Ela iria refrescar a memória do amigo.

Pegou o celular e discou o número que já conhecia de cabeça.

- Alô? – A voz de Sango soou do outro lado da linha.

- Sango? Miroku enlouqueceu!

- Do que está falando, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou para o amigo que pegava algumas notas na carteira.

- Ele está louco e vai me enlouquecer!

- Será que dá para você ser mais claro?

- O encontro, Sango! Miroku não se lembra do encontro! Não se lembra de nada, nem da aposta e nem do encontro de vocês.

Sango emudeceu do outro lado da linha.

- Sango? – Ele chamou.

- De...que...encontro você está falando, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Oh, não era possível! Eles deviam estar brincando com a cara dele.

- Sango! O encontro de vocês! A prova que eu me dei bem, a aposta...se lembra?

- Não...não me lembro de nada disso, Inuyasha. Tem certeza de que não sonhou isso?

Inuyasha mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta malcriada. Ao invés disso desligou o aparelho e saiu pisando duro da sorveteria.

Não estava ficando louco! Se eles estavam brincando com a sua cara, que ficassem brincando sozinhos porque ele se enchera daquilo tudo.

Rumou para a sua casa, enfurecido. Eles iriam se ver com ele amanhã.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hã, Kagome? – Sango chamou entrando no quarto da prima.

Kagome estava deitada na cama folheando um livro grosso e antigo.

Ela levantou os olhos da página que estava lendo e fitou Sango que estava parada atônita na porta.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou fechando o livro.

Sango deslizou na porta fechada a suas costas e sentou-se no chão.

- Você...tem certeza de que fez o feitiço corretamente?

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas é claro! Que tipo de bruxa acha que eu sou?

Sango empalideceu.

- Então...eu acho que alguma coisa saiu errada.

Kagome pulou da cama e ajoelhou-se na frente da prima.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Sango abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir som algum.

- Vamos, Sango! Desembucha criatura!

A garota olhou nos olhos de Kagome, o rosto tornando-se mais pálido.

- Inuyasha...ele acabou de ligar...ele estava com Miroku e de repente...Miroku esqueceu-se do encontro...mas Inuyasha...ele...ainda lembra.

Kagome caiu sentada no chão.

- O que disse?

- Ele ainda se lembra, Inuyasha ainda se lembra.

Kagome olhou para a prima chocada.

- Mas ele deveria ter se esquecido!

- Mas não esqueceu, Kagome! O que foi que houve?

- Eu não sei! – Ela murmurou subindo na cama e folheando as páginas do livro rapidamente – Eu tenho certeza de que fiz o encantamento correto.

Sango subiu ao lado dela na cama.

- Mas ele ainda se lembra, Kagome! Alguma coisa deu errada! O que é?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! – Ela gritou irritada, folheando as páginas do livro com raiva – Eu nunca errei ao fazer esse encantamento!

Kagome achou a página que estava procurando.

O Feitiço do Esquecimento 

_O feitiço do esquecimento é realmente um encantamento muito simples._

"Que o ato indesejado seja desfeito, e que se desapareça da mente o erro cometido".

_Ao falar essas palavras o ato que deseja ser removido da mente alheia se desaparecerá no mesmo instante._

_Mas cuidado! Feitiços só funcionam com seres humanos!_

Kagome apontou para o livro.

- Viu? Eu lhe disse que havia feito o encantamento correto!

Sango leu as palavras do livro e grunhiu furiosa.

- Preste atenção nos detalhes, Kagome! – Ela apontou para a última linha – Feitiços só funcionam com seres humanos!

- E daí? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Inuyasha é um hanyou.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e praguejou baixinho.

Ela havia esquecido completamente que o garoto não era igual aos outros, para falar a verdade ela não havia _realmente _prestado atenção a esse fato.

Hanyou. Inuyasha era um hanyou, e era completamente imune aos seus feitiços.

- Droga! – Ela praguejou entre dentes – E agora?

- Oh, eu não sei! A bruxa aqui é você, lembra?

Kagome levantou-se da cama e começou a andar em círculos em volta da cama.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Ela poderia revelar para o garoto o seu segredo, mas ainda não se arriscaria a ser delatada para todos.

Poderia tentar faze-lo acreditar que havia sonhado tudo aquilo...não! Ele era esperto demais...

Oh, meu Merlim! Ela estava encrencada.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Sango perguntou nervosa.

Kagome ergueu os ombros e suspirou frustrada.

- Só há uma solução.

Sango olhou esperançosa para prima.

- Qual?

Kagome abriu a gaveta e tirou um espelho de mão de dentro dela.

- Mamãe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- QUANTAS VEZES TEREI QUE ARCAR COM OS SEUS ERROS, KAGOME HIGURASHI?

Kagome revirou os olhos para a imagem da mãe no espelho de mão.

- Foi um pequeno acidente, mamãe!

A Sra. Higurashi franziu as sobrancelhas em um sinal claro de irritação.

- Eu lhe disse, Kagome! Nada de feitiços em Tóquio! – Ela apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para a filha – Mas você me ouviu? Oh, não! Você é suficientemente boa para ouvir alguém!

Kagome apertou os lábios furiosa.

- A culpa não é minha se Sango se mete em encrencas num piscar de olhos!

Sango olhou-a indignada.

- Ei! A culpa não é minha! – Ela apontou o indicador para Kagome – Você deveria prestar atenção nos detalhes!

- Mas se você não tivesse feito aquela aposta idiota, eu não teria feito o feitiço em primeiro lugar!

Sango abriu a boca, sua indignação maior ainda.

- Mas foi você que enfeitiçou um hanyou!

A Sra. Higurashi gritou.

- VOCÊ ENFEITIÇOU UM HANYOU? OH, MEU MERLIM!

- Ops! – Sango sorriu inocente para Kagome que a olhava furiosa.

Kagome olhou para o espelho.

- Eu não havia reparado que ele era um hanyou!

- É claro! – Sango comentou debochada – Ele tem orelhas de cachorro na cabeça porque é moda hoje em dia!

- Cale a boca, Sango! – Kagome gritou, sua paciência esvaindo-se.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você tenha feito isso, Kagome! – A Sra. Higurashi falou entre dentes – Tem idéia do problema a onde se meteu?

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Será que vocês podiam me dar uma brecha? – Ela gritou impaciente – Eu não tenho culpa se o garoto é um hanyou!

- Mas você poderia ter _notado _esse detalhe antes de fazer a mágic...AHHHHH- Sango berrou ao ver a Sra. Higurashi surgir ao seu lado na cama.

A mulher sorriu.

- Sinto muito, Sango querida! – Ela voltou os olhos enfurecidos para Kagome – Quanto a você...tem alguma idéia do que fez?

Kagome jogou o espelho na cama.

- Tenho sim! Eu enfeiticei um hanyou incrivelmente atraente! – Ela jogou as mãos pro alto num sinal de frustração – Ponto pra mim!

A Sra. Higurashi revirou os olhos.

- Deixe de ser melodramática, Kagome! – Ela levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se da filha – Você cometeu um erro, agora resolva-o!

Sango sorriu cínica.

- Agora pergunte se ela sabe como...

Kagome olhou irritada para a prima.

- Você não está ajudando em nada, Sango!

A prima levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta.

- Às vezes eu penso que eu deveria ser a bruxa por aqui! – Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Kagome escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Ai, eu mereço...

A Sra. Higurashi riu.

- Não leve a zanga de Sango tão a sério, querida – Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Kagome – Ela irá se desculpar em exatos...dois segundos.

A porta do quarto escancarou-se.

- Me desculpe, Kagome! – Sango choramingou se aproximando da cama – Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo!

Kagome olhou confusa para a mãe, que apenas sorriu.

- Andei tomando umas aulas de vidência – Ela confessou baixinho.

Kagome sorriu para Sango.

- Não se preocupe, Sango-chan – Ela alargou o sorriso – Tudo vai dar certo!

Sango sorriu e abraçou Kagome.

A Sra. Higurashi bateu palmas.

- Nós somos uma família perfeita, não é mesmo? – Ela comentou sorrindo.

Kagome e Sango deram risada.

- Sim, nós somos – Kagome concordou – Mas ainda temos um problema...

A Sra. Higurashi assentiu.

- Sim...o hanyou atraente.

Kagome corou.

- Eu estava brincando quando disse aquilo, mamãe!

A Sra. Higurashi piscou.

- Claro, querida! – Ela estalou os dedos e um vidrinho com um líquido lilás apareceu em suas mãos – Então vamos acabar logo com isso.

Kagome olhou intrigada para o vidrinho por um minuto e depois sorriu.

- Isso daí...seria o que eu estou pensando? – Ela apontou para o vidrinho e a Sra. Higurashi sorriu travessa.

Sango olhou para o rosto da prima e depois para o da tia.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Ela olhou para o vidrinho – O que é isso?

Kagome se aproximou da mãe e retirou o vidro da mão dela.

- Isso, Sango, é o que vai nos salvar! – Ela deu um beijo no vidrinho.

Sango piscou confusa.

- Como é?

A Sra. Higurashi riu e estalou os dedos desaparecendo e reaparecendo no espelho novamente.

- Creio que já entendeu o meu plano, querida – Ela falou travessa.

Kagome sorriu e assentiu.

- Sim...obrigada mamãe!

A Sra. Higurashi mandou um beijo com as mãos e sua imagem desapareceu do espelho, deixando refletido apenas as imagens de uma Kagome sorrindo travessa e uma Sango visivelmente confusa.

Sango olhou para o vidrinho.

- O que é isso, Kagome?

Kagome levantou o vidrinho na altura dos olhos e alargou o sorriso.

- _Sonus Veritasserum_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi – Sango perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a casa de Inuyasha – Você vai dopa-lo?

Kagome sorriu.

- Mais ou menos isso – Ela colocou a mão no bolso da blusa para se certificar de que o vidrinho estava lá – Isso é uma poção de _Sonus Veritasserum_.

Sango assentiu.

- Certo...e para que exatamente ela serve?

Kagome sorriu travessa.

- Ela irá fazer com que ele durma e acorde achando que a história da aposta foi apenas um sonho...que nunca foi real.

Sango franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu achei que feitiços não funcionassem em hanyous.

- E não funcionam – Kagome concordou sorrindo – Mas isso não é um feitiço...isso é uma poção...e poções funcionavam em todos os seres.

Sango sorriu travessa.

- Eu estou começando a entender...mas como você vai faze-lo tomar isso?

Ela olhou para Sango, nos olhos um brilho malicioso.

- Vamos visita-lo e tomaremos refrigerante juntos...você sabe...encontros casuais de amigos.

Sango assentiu.

- E com que desculpa?

Kagome fez uma cara inocente.

- Sou nova na cidade e preciso conhecer as pessoas – Ela sorriu travessa – E você achou uma boa idéia me levar para conhece-lo melhor.

Sango olhou intrigada para Kagome.

- Você me parece bastante familiarizada com esse plano.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Sou uma boa atriz...e uma bruxa maravilhosa.

- E de uma modéstia notável... – Sango comentou irônica.

Kagome riu divertida.

- Tive de fazer algo parecido quando meu antigo namorado, Houjo, descobriu que eu não era exatamente uma pessoa comum.

Sango fez uma careta.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você tenha namorado um panaca igual a ele.

- Ele era um panaca popular – Ela deu de ombros novamente – E eu estava na fase "me notem, por favor".

Sango sorriu.

- Creio que a tatuagem tenha sido feita nessa época.

Kagome passou a mão instintivamente na tatuagem escondida entre a blusa branca e a saia vermelha curta.

- Na verdade foi, mas não por esse motivo. Eu ganhei essa tatuagem quando me formei na academia bruxa.

Sango franziu as sobrancelhas e depois assentiu recordando.

- Oh, sim! Eu me lembro...criatividade, não é mesmo?

Kagome assentiu.

Sango avistou a entrada da casa de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha mora ali – Ela apontou.

Kagome seguiu com o olhar e abriu a boca surpresa ao ver a "humilde" casa.

Era uma mansão enorme, com portões altos brancos, um jardim bem cuidado enfeitava a entrada imponente.

- Casa? – Ela sorriu maravilhada – Ele tem o seu próprio shooping!

Sango riu.

- Os Echisen são famosos em Tóquio. O pai de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru criou um pequeno império com as empresas Tekai Echisen.

Kagome olhou para a prima.

- Tekai Echisen? Esse não é o nome da famosa empresa de administração?

Sango assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desde que Inutaishou morreu, quem vem cuidando da empresa é a mãe de Inuyasha, Izayoi, e Sesshoumaru é claro.

- Ah...

Sango aproximou-se do portão e acionou o porteiro eletrônico.

- Quem é? – Uma voz furiosa soou do outro lado da linha.

- Olá para você também, Sesshoumaru.

- Sango? Me desculpe! É que Inuyasha está me tirando do sério com a discussão diária dele com Izayoi. Entre.

O portão começou a se abrir e uma Sango divertida começou a caminhar até a entrada.

- Discussão diária? – Kagome perguntou intrigada.

Sango riu alto.

- Izayoi acredita que já passou do tempo de Inuyasha arranjar uma namorada...a discussão deles são basicamente sempre voltadas nesse assunto, e quem sofre é Sesshoumaru que tem que ficar ouvindo as brigas.

Kagome assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

A porta da frente se abriu e um Sesshoumaru furioso saiu batendo a porta.

- POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM CALAR A BOCA? – Ele berrou para a porta fechada.

Sango riu.

- Que humor maravilhoso, Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou para Sango e sorriu.

- Desculpe pela cena, mas aqueles dois não conseguem calar a boca um minuto sequer...eu estou ficando louco!

Kagome observou o irmão de Inuyasha.

Ele era parecido com o irmão. Possuía os mesmos cabelos prateados e longos, mas ao contrário de Inuyasha não possuía orelhas de cachorro. Na certa era um yokai.

Era alto e forte, e os olhos eram de um dourado maravilhoso.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu gentil. (se é que ele sabe fazer isso...¬¬)

- Você deve ser Kagome, certo? – Ele estendeu a mão para ela – É um prazer conhece-la.

Kagome aceitou o cumprimento e sorriu.

- Como sabe que eu sou Kagome?

Ele revirou os olhos e fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Uma palavra muito simples: Miroku! – Ele olhou o relógio de pulso – Sinto muito, mas tenho um compromisso com Rin. Preciso ir.

Sango sorriu.

- Sem problemas.

Ele acionou o botão da garagem.

- Boa sorte para vocês – Ele falou se dirigindo até o carro.

Sango acenou e abriu a porta da casa, Kagome atrás dela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Mas, Inu-chan querido, você não pode viver dessa forma! – Izayoi reclamou apontando para o quarto do filho – Esse lugar precisa de um toque feminino, e também de uma foto...quem sabe de uma namorada?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Eu não preciso de uma namorada, mamãe! – Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si – Estou muito bem do jeito que estou!

Izayoi revirou os olhos inconformada.

- Ninguém pode estar bem sozinho, querido – Ela cruzou os braços – Até mesmo seu irmão já tem uma namorada, e ele é tão cabeça dura quanto você.

Inuyasha escondeu o rosto nas mãos irritado.

- Meu _meio _irmão, mamãe. E eu não estou nem ai se ele tem uma namorada ou não.

Izayoi praguejou baixinho e avançou na direção do filho.

- Você é um cabeça dura teimoso! – Ela colocou as mãos na bochecha do filho – Eu ficaria tão feliz em ver uma outra garota que não seja Sango entrar por aquela porta!

Inuyasha abriu a boca para responder, mas Izayoi largou-o de repente e sorriu alegre.

- Olá, Sango querida! – Ela disse.

Inuyasha virou-se e viu Sango e Kagome paradas na porta do corredor.

Viu sua mãe abraçar Sango e olhar curiosa para Kagome.

- E quem é você, meu bem?

Kagome sorriu envergonhada e estendeu a mão em um cumprimento cordial.

- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, sou prima de Sango.

Izayoi olhou para o filho e depois para Kagome.

Era interessante ver como os dois pareciam perdidos na presença um do outro.

Um casal realmente interessante.

Ela sorriu e abraçou Kagome, ignorando a mão estendida.

A garota corou e retribuiu o abraço.

Sango sorriu.

- Viemos visita-lo, Inuyasha – Ela deu de ombros – Sabe como é...Kagome precisa conhecer melhor as pessoas.

Ele deu um sorriso amigável.

- É claro, fique a vontade Sango...Kagome.

Izayoi soltou a garota e bateu palmas.

- Sim! Eu vou trazer um chá para vocês!

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Mãe? Que tal um refrigerante?

Izayoi olhou irritada para o filho.

- Oh, como quiser! Eu desisto de discutir com você – Ela começou a caminhar para a cozinha – Jovens...

Inuyasha suspirou e pela primeira vez encarou Kagome.

Os olhos ambarinos estavam novamente delineados pelo lápis preto, e mantinha um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

Ele se aproximou das garotas e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Se não se importarem, eu prefiro me esconder da minha mãe no meu quarto – Ele falou entrando.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam, nos olhos o mesmo brilho travesso.

Ele estava colaborando.

Entraram no quarto e viram Inuyasha recolher uns papéis com o emblema da empresa do chão.

- O que foi que houve aqui? – Sango perguntou apontando para os papéis.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Mamãe começou a discutir comigo...de novo – Ele juntou os papéis – Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais me ouvir discutir e jogou os papéis na minha cabeça. Ele tem uma paciência incrível...

Sango sorriu e abriu a boca para comentar, mas Izayoi entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Pronto! – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Oh, eu a ajudo! – Kagome se ofereceu, ajudando-a a colocar a bandeja na escrivaninha do quarto.

Izayoi sorriu e olhou na direção do filho.

- Amei essa garota Inuyasha – Ela comentou e viu Inuyasha surrupiar um biscoito da bandeja – Case-se com ela!

Inuyasha sentiu o biscoito entalar na sua garganta.

Kagome corou violentamente.

- Mãe! – Ele gritou quando parou de tossir.

Izayoi deu de ombros.

- Não vejo o por que de você estar reclamando – Ela apontou para Kagome – Ela é gentil e bonita, qual o problema em corteja-la?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e pegou na mão da mãe.

- Nos dêem licença um segundo, garotas? – Ele falou puxando Izayoi para fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

Sango que apenas estivera observando, foi até a porta e colou o ouvido nela.

- Faça agora, Kagome.

A garota assentiu, agradecendo Sango mentalmente por não ter feito nenhum comentário.

Retirou do bolso o frasco com o líquido lilás e despejou em um dos copos.

O refrigerante borbulhou e no minuto seguinte voltou ao normal.

Sango se aproximou dela e pegou o copo ao lado do que Kagome segurava.

- Agora é só esperar ele beber – Kagome falou brindando com outro copo.

Sango sorriu e sorveu um gole do seu próprio refrigerante.

Inuyasha entrou irritado no quarto e fechou a porta do quarto.

- Ela ainda vai me enlouquecer! – Ele disse baixinho para que Izayoi não ouvisse.

Sango riu.

- Ela só quer o seu bem, Inuyasha.

Ele pegou o único copo que sobrara na bandeja.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, Sango – Ele comentou enquanto tomava um enorme gole do refrigerante.

- Ora, não fale besteiras Inuyasha – Sango falou sorrindo travessa.

Kagome bebeu o seu próprio refrigerante e viu Inuyasha pousar o copo pela metade na bandeja.

Ele fechou os olhos, a visão turva.

- Ela me cansou mentalmente – Ele disse sentando-se na cama – Eu acho que...

Ele não completou a frase, caindo desmaiado na cama.

Kagome sorriu abertamente e ajeitou o rapaz na cama.

- Preste bem atenção, Sango – Ela disse puxando a prima pelo braço para fora do quarto – Da próxima vez que for fazer uma aposta, tenha certeza de que irá se dar bem, porque eu não vou salva-la novamente.

Sango sorriu e juntas saíram pé ante pé da casa.

- Tomara que o seu plano de certo, Kagome...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hello minna-chan! 

**Então vocês curtiram o primeiro capítulo? .**

**Que bom!**

**Esse site tinha comido a minha separação de cenas e ficou uma bagunça...¬¬ Espero que ele não coma de novo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!**

**Sabe como é, né? Minha criatividade precisa de um pouco de incentivo... (chantagista..¬¬)**

**MAMYSSSSSSSSS!**

**CADÊ A SUA REVIEW? ESSA FIC É DEDICADA A VOCÊ E VOCÊ NÃO COMENTA? QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE? Ò.Ó**

**SE VC NÃO QUER QUE EU SAIA DE CASA AOS 17 ACHO BOM VC COMENTAR!**

**Ah! Agradeçam a mandoca por eu estar postando...foi ela que me convenceu...¬¬ **

**Agora vamos as reviews! (eu adoro essa parte!)**

**mk-chan160**** : Vlw pela reviewwwwwwww...fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado!**

**Continue acompanhando e deixando review!**

**Nana-PaesLeme**** : Eu concordo plenamente com você! A Kikinojo é uma nojenta mesmo! Eu também não sou fã dela...mas achei que seria legal para a Kagome treinar alguns feitiços nela hauhauhau (risada maligna).**

**E sobre a Kagome esconder esse "segredinho" do Inu...bem, eu pretendo armar umas "pequenas" confusões até que ela conte a verdade.**

**Mas, continue acompanhando e você vai ver!**

**Eu adorei saber que você gostou da fic! **

**E o segundo capítulo? Ficou bom? 0.0**

**Deixa uma review!**

**Ray : Oiiiiiiiiiiii! Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo!**

**Infelizmente a Sango não é uma bruxa...se ela fosse quem é que meteria a K-chan em confusões? Assim fica mais divertido! **

**Continua acompanhando e deixando reviews! **

**Algum ser : Vlw pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, ta bom? Bjokas**

**MaryHimura**** : Ei! Sabe que eu curti a sua idéia! Eu também acho que o Sesshy e o Miroku brigando fica muito engraçado.**

**Eu anotei a sua idéia e vou tentar inseri-la aqui logo logo!**

**Continue acompanhando para ver!**

**Gostei muito da sua review!**

**Bjokas**

**Lori Nakamura**** : Vlw pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, ta bom? Bjinhos **

**sakura-chan : Vc gostou? Que legal!**

**Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo também!**

**E realmente...uma fic sem confusão não dá, né? .**

**Bjokas**

**Bellynha**** : OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Vlw pela sua review xuxu!**

**To esperando o seu comentário sobre esse capítulo também, tá bom?**

Bjokas Paulinha : Muito obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que você gostou! 

**Continue comentando, está bem?**

**Bjokinhas**

**Tamy-hime : Que bom que você curtiu!**

**Realmente fica engraçado a relação Inu- Miroku- Sesshy, né?**

**E você não viu nada...eu pretendo armar muitas ainda para cima deles.**

**Continua acompanhando, ta bem?**

**Bjokas**

Mandoca: Vlw pelo comentário! 

**Vc achou mesmo que ficou legal essa combinação?**

**Eu amo muito HP (principalmente os marotos) e Inu também.**

**Achei legal combinar os dois!**

**O Houjo eu deixei como personagem comentado...ele foi o ex-namorado panaca da K-chan...agora o Kouga...hahahaha...vc consegue imaginar uma confusão sem o Inu e o Kouga brigando?**

**Eu não consigo...se o Inu não tivesse a K-chan, eu falaria que esses dois ainda vão casar de tanto brigar.**

**Pode esperar pelo Kouga-kun aqui! Eu vou dar um jeito dele aparecer, Ah eu vou!**

**E sobre essa sua idéia da banda...eu gostei dela...eu pensei em um festival cultural e...ops! Vc vai ver! Sua idéia ta anotada e vai ser posta em prática...já to até pensando em alguns feitiços...**

**Continua acompanhando,OK?**

**Bjokas**

**Bruna : Se a Rin vai aparecer? É lógico! Como que o Sesshy vai brigar com o Miroku se a Rin não aparecer para causar umas "pequenas" briguinhas?**

**Eles são muito engraçados juntos, né?**

**Pode deixar que eu anotei o seu recado e vou dar um jeito para que a Rin apareça o mais rápido possível!**

**Continue acompanhando, Ok?**

**Bjokas!**

**Gente...continuem deixando reviews! To amando saber que vocês estão curtindo!**

**Kissus no Loba-chan **


	3. programando uma viagem turbulenta

Cap.3 – Programando uma viagem turbulenta 

Inuyasha sentiu o seu corpo chacoalhar levemente.

Resmungou baixinho e virou para o outro lado, concentrado na imagem sedutora de Kagome sorrindo para ele.

- Acorde Inuyasha!

Ele praguejou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

Não queria acordar, não agora que estava na melhor parte.

- A Kagome está nua no corredor!

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama procurando pela garota.

Ouviu a risada de Miroku ao seu lado.

Fechou os olhos, furioso.

- Miroku...

Miroku parou de rir ao ouvir o tom furioso de Inuyasha.

Levantou as mãos para cima.

- Não me olhe desse jeito. Estou tentando te acordar a dez minutos e essa foi à única solução que funcionou.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e pulou para fora da cama.

- Estamos atrasados? – Ele perguntou enquanto trocava de roupa.

Miroku deu de ombros, enquanto mexia nas coisas dele.

- Eu acho que não. Eu cheguei mais cedo hoje.

Inuyasha vestiu a calça.

- Como você entrou aqui?

Miroku sorriu.

- Kaede – Ele achou um papel dobrado na gaveta da cômoda – O que é iss...OH! QUE BONITINHO!

Inuyasha olhou para o amigo e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que ele segurava.

- Ei! Isso é meu! – Ele pulou para o outro lado da cama e tentou puxar o papel das mãos de Miroku, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e se esquivou.

- _Inu-chan, meu bem, eu sei que já é óbvio para todos, inclusive para você, mas estou realmente interessada em você. Você sabe como ficamos perfeitos juntos e como eu venho usando os meus mais caros sapatos Gucci para impressiona-lo... _– Miroku parou de ler e olhou para o amigo inconformado – Ela citou a marca dos sapatos em uma carta de amor?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e arrancou a carta da mão do amigo, antes que ele continuasse lendo.

- Eu não me importo se Kikyou citou ou não a marca dos sapatos – Ele jogou a carta no lixo – Eu não estou interessado nela.

Miroku assentiu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Você prefere garotas exóticas como Kagome, não é mesmo?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Feh! Deixe de falar besteiras e vamos logo – Ele colocou a mochila nas costas – Ainda tenho um café da manhã para tomar.

Miroku seguiu o amigo no caminho para a cozinha.

Inuyasha adentrou o recinto e sentou-se na mesa posta.

- O que deu em você para chegar mais cedo? – Ele perguntou para o amigo, passando geléia em uma torrada.

Miroku sentou-se na frente dele e passou geléia nas torradas do prato a sua frente.

- Tenho um assunto de primordial importância para tratar com a minha Sangozinha!

Inuyasha comeu uma outra torrada.

- Primordial? Andou lendo o dicionário para impressiona-la? – Inuyasha zombou.

Miroku o olhou irritado.

- Claro que não! Eu sou um rapaz muito culto!

- E INCRIVELMENTE BURRO! – Uma voz gritou atrás dele, fazendo com que a torrada que Miroku segurava voa-se da mão dele – O QUE FOI QUE EU FALEI SOBRE COMER O MEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, HOUSHI?

Miroku engoliu em seco e olhou para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo inocente.

- Para comer em porções pequenas?

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- PARA NÃO CHEGAR PERTO DELE!

- Oh, isso também...- Miroku olhou para o prato de torradas pela metade - Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que a torrada caiu por acidente na minha boca?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou furioso.

- VOCÊ ACREDITARIA SE EU DISSESSE QUE SÓ EU SENDO O PAPAI NOEL PARA ACREDITAR EM UMA BESTEIRA DESSA?

- Os cabelos brancos são incrivelmente parecidos e...

- MIROKU!

Ele pegou a mochila.

- Ok, eu te espero lá fora, Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome tamborilou as unhas pretas compridas na capa dura do livro de biologia, os olhos fixos na entrada da escola.

Merlim...Por que ele estava demorando tanto? Era castigo por ter enfeitiçado um hanyou?

Suspirou baixinho e olhou para o pátio.

Kikyou estava em um canto com o seu grupo de amigas, provavelmente conversando sobre futilidades, já que dava para se ler nos lábios da garota a palavra "Prada".

Revirou os olhos e voltou-os novamente para porta, um sorriso enorme nos seus lábios ao ver Inuyasha adentrar o recinto.

Ele olhou na direção de Kikyou e fez uma careta. Procurou alguém com os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la.

Caminhou até ela com Miroku ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, garota! – Ele cumprimentou jogando os livros ao lado dela e sentando-se preguiçosamente no outro.

- Bom dia – Ela fitou os olhos dourados dele – Dormiu bem?

Inuyasha sentiu um lampejo de uma lembrança vir à mente e ir embora tão rápido quanto surgiu.

- Sim...eu acho que sim – Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Kagome sorriu, um brilho travesso nos olhos ambarinos.

A poção havia funcionado. O seu segredo estava a salvo.

Miroku suspirou.

- Kagome, por acaso você viu minha Sangozinha por ai? – Ele perguntou procurando a garota com os olhos pelo pátio.

- A última vez que eu a vi ela estava com Ayame, mas...oh! Ela está ali! – Ela apontou para uma Sango que se aproximava nervosa até Inuyasha.

Sango deu um repuxar de lábios em forma de sorriso para Inuyasha.

- Dormiu bem? – Ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

O garoto olhou para Sango confuso.

- É uma mania feminina cumprimentar os outros perguntando se a pessoa dormiu bem?

Sango olhou para Kagome, que a olhava brava.

- É...talvez...então? Sonhou muito?

Kagome levou um dos dedos ao próprio pescoço e fez um sinal para que Sango parasse de perguntar.

Inuyasha parecia tentar lembrar o que sonhou.

- Me lembro de algo...uma aposta – Ele levou as mãos a cabeça e Kagome olhou furiosa para Sango.

Sango pousou a mão no ombro dele.

- Oh, não deve ter sido nada importante.

Ele sorriu para a garota.

- É claro...foi só um sonho, certo?

Sango assentiu com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

Miroku puxou Sango pelas mãos para que ela se levantasse.

- Sangozinha, meu bem, você não sabe o que eu ganhei! – Ele exclamou contente - Ingressos para o balé no gelo!

Sango olhou desconfiada para Miroku.

- Muito bem! O que você está armando? Pode contar!

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo inocentemente.

- Eu não estou aprontando nada, Sangozinha – Ele mostrou os ingressos para ela - Eu só achei que você gostaria de me acompanhar, já que por uma coincidência do destino você é apaixonada por balé no gelo...

Sango pegou os ingressos e analisou-os minuciosamente.

- São verdadeiros...

Miroku olhou Sango irritado.

- É claro que são verdadeiros! Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou?

Sango apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para ele.

- O tipo que faz qualquer coisa para passar a mão no primeiro rabo de saia que aparece.

Ele olhou indignado para ela.

- É claro que não!

Kagome sorriu diante a discussão dos dois.

Inuyasha viu Sango empurrar Miroku quando ele tentou abraça-la.

- Esses dois são impossíveis – Kagome comentou rindo.

Ele olhou para a cena dos dois brigando e assentiu.

- Somente um feitiço para faze-los pararem de brigar.

Kagome sentiu-se congelar dos dedos dos pés aos fios de cabelo.

- Fei...tiço? – Ela perguntou nervosa.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- É que essa seria a única solução de mante-los juntos por mais de cinco minutos sem se matarem – Ele riu ao terminar de falar.

Kagome riu nervosa.

- É...

O sinal soou alto, fazendo com que os alunos começassem a se dirigir para as classes.

Kagome levantou-se e seguiu distraída pelo corredor que a levaria até sua classe.

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia evitar assuntos relacionados à bruxaria perto de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eu não vou sair com você, Miroku! – Sango falou irritada – Entenda isso de uma vez!

Miroku segurou a mão da garota entre as suas.

- Pense bem, Sangozinha – Ele beijou as costas da mão dela – Você, eu, o balé que ficara só está semana em Tóquio...

Sango retirou a mão das mãos dele.

- Preste bem atenção, Miroku – Ela aproximou o rosto do dele – Eu não vou em hipótese alguma sair com você. Compreendeu?

Miroku sorriu travesso e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Sango.

- Você que sabe, Sangozinha – Ele falou, observando a garota corar e levar a mão aos lábios.

- Eu...seu... – Ela se aproximou e deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku – HENTAI!

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e fez um murmúrio de dor.

Aquilo devia ter doido muito.

Kagome revirou os olhos e se aproximou de uma Sango furiosa.

- Ok, Sango – Ela pegou o livro de biologia que a garota erguia nas mãos em direção a Miroku – Você não precisa mata-lo de porrada por causa de um beijo.

Sango bufou irada.

- Por que ele não consegue ficar um segundo sem aprontar nada?

Inuyasha sorriu divertido.

- Isso se chama amor desequilibrado – Ele olhou para Miroku, que estava sentado com uma marca de mão no rosto, sorrindo – Ou talvez Sesshoumaru tenha razão quando o chama de burro.

Kagome olhou reprovadora para Inuyasha.

- Você não está ajudando muito, sabia?

Ele sorriu charmoso e deu de ombros.

- Que graça teria se eu ajudasse? A melhor parte é Sango surrando Miroku...

Kagome revirou os olhos e puxou a prima pelo braço quando ela tentou atacar Miroku novamente.

- Inuyasha – Ela olhou para o garoto que ria da cena – Eu esqueci a minha agenda na classe...será que você poderia ir pega-la, por favor?

- Agora?

Kagome deu um outro puxão no braço da prima.

- Agora! – Ela afirmou firme.

Inuyasha levantou-se bufando e saiu correndo.

Kagome esperou que ele entrasse na escola, para olhar furiosa para Sango.

- Congelar! – Kagome falou, estalando os dedos.

Miroku parou estático no banco, enquanto Kagome soltava Sango.

As outras pessoas que estavam no parque do lado de fora da escola também pararam subitamente.

Tudo havia parado...simplesmente congelado no tempo.

Kagome estalou os dedos em frente os olhos de Sango, e a garota voltou a gritar.

- MIROKU SE...hein? – Ela viu todos a sua volta parados.

Sango olhou para Kagome e viu que a prima olhava-a furiosa.

- Depois minha mãe me acusa de eu me meter em problemas – Ela apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para Sango – Você é que devia ouvir os sermões!

Sango bufou e se aproximou de Miroku.

Colocou o dedo indicador na testa dele e empurrou-o.

Ele não se moveu.

- Você congelou todos? – Ela perguntou para Kagome.

Kagome cruzou os braços, nervosa.

- Era isso, ou você matava Miroku!

Sango suspirou frustrada e sentou-se no colo de Miroku, utilizando-o como assento, uma vez que o banco pequeno já estava ocupado pelos materiais de ambos.

- Acho que exagerei...

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você não tem idéia.

Sango escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- É que às vezes ele me tira do sério e...

- KAGOME! – Inuyasha berrou se aproximando correndo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e estalou os dedos, fazendo com que tudo voltasse ao normal.

- Sangozinha, eu... – Miroku mexeu as pernas no local onde Sango estava sentada e a viu despencar sobre ele – Ora, ora, ora...como vai amor? – Ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou divertido ao ver Sango no colo de Miroku.

Sango corou e levantou-se bruscamente do colo de Miroku, ajeitando a saia com as mãos.

- Eu cai – Ela falou nervosa.

Miroku alargou o sorriso.

- Jura mesmo? Por que eu podia apostar que você estava sentada no meu colo antes de cair – Ele parou e arregalou os olhos surpresos – Ei! Como é que você veio parar no meu colo?

Sango bufou irritada e extremamente corada.

- Cale a boca, Miroku!

Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome, nos lábios um sorriso divertido.

- Desculpe, Kagome – Ele falou olhando para ela – Mas eu não encontrei a sua agenda.

Ela sorriu nervosa.

- Eu devo ter esquecido-a em outro lugar. Não se preocupe e...

PLAFT!

- NÃO ENCHE, MIROKU!

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para o lado, e viram um Miroku sentado no banco com uma marca roxa no rosto e uma Sango indo embora pisando duro.

Miroku olhou para os amigos e sorriu.

- Ela me ama...

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam e suspiraram.

Aqueles dois ainda iam se matar com todo aquele _amor_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso, Inu-chan querido? – Izayoi perguntou, sorrindo marotamente – Uma amiga...Bobagem! Confesse, querido, você gosta da garota?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Mãe...eu não gosto da Kagome...quero dizer, eu gosto, mas...

- AHÁ! – Izayoi sorriu vitoriosa – Eu sabia que você gostava dela!

Inuyasha suspirou frustrado.

- Como _amiga, _mamãe. A-M-I-G-A. Entendeu?

Sesshoumaru suspirou entediado e virou a página do jornal que estava lendo, olhando desinteressado para a discussão dos dois a sua frente por cima da folha.

Izayoi fez um gesto displicente com uma das mãos.

- Ora, Inu-chan, eu também fui amiga do seu pai – Ela sorriu alegre – E olhe o que me tornei!

- Um pé no saco...- Ele sussurrou baixinho para a mãe não ouvir.

Izayoi estreitou os olhos na direção do filho.

- Eu ouvi isso, Inuyasha Echisen!

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Izayoi tinha um ouvido bem apurado para uma humana.

Dobrando o jornal ele o colocou em cima da mesa, levantando-se.

Izayoi olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Pode parar agora mesmo, mocinho!

Ele voltou-se e a olhou confuso.

- Como?

Ela apontou para a cadeira, em um sinal claro para que ele se sentasse.

Sesshoumaru bufou e obedeceu.

- Não pense que vai fugir dessa discussão – Ela olhou seriamente para ele – Falei com Rin-chan ontem...por que ainda não a pediu em casamento, querido?

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, subitamente interessado na conversa.

- Isso mesmo – Ele olhou maroto para o irmão – Por que ainda não fez a proposta, cara de fuinha?

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.

- Quem você está chamando de cara de fuinha, baka?

Inuyasha sorriu mais abertamente.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu não devo nenhuma explicação a você – Ele sibilou entre dentes.

- Mas deve uma a mim, Sesshoumaru querido – Izayoi falou, arqueando a sobrancelha num gesto igual ao do filho – Por que ainda não falou nada a Rin-chan?

Sesshoumaru olhou irritado para os dois.

Quando foi que ele se tornara o alvo da discussão do dia?

- Ainda não tive uma oportunidade, Izayoi – Ele respondeu entediado – Eu ando ocupado com alguns assuntos da empresa.

Ela assentiu pensativa.

- Então creio que uma viagem resolveria o problema, certo?

Sesshoumaru a encarou nervoso.

- É claro que não! – Ele fez um gesto impaciente com uma das mãos – Eu não posso abandonar a empresa desse jeito!

- E muito menos fazer Rin-chan esperar por uma brecha na sua agenda, querido!

Ele colocou as mãos em cima da mesa, nervoso.

- Eu não posso viajar agora, Izayoi!

Ela sorriu confiante.

- É claro que pode! – Ela foi até um calendário que estava pendurado na parede – Semana que vem é feriado...Por que não convida Rin para uma viagem?

Sesshoumaru escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Para que isso agora, Izayoi? – Ele apontou para Inuyasha – Por que não continua implicando com ele?

Inuyasha fez uma carranca para o irmão.

Izayoi aproximou-se e abraçou Inuyasha pelos ombros.

- E quem disse que ele não está incluso nesta viagem?

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e fitou a mãe, nervoso.

- E quem foi que lhe disse que eu vou?

Ela lançou um olhar feroz para ele.

- E quem disse que você vai se opor?

Ele olhou para ela confiante.

- Minhas aulas... – Ele falou simplesmente.

Ela sorriu travessa para o filho.

- Que tipo de mãe você acha que eu sou, querido? – Ela viu inuyasha abrir a boca para responder – Não se atreva a responder, mocinho!

Ele fechou a boca e suspirou frustrado.

Ela sorriu e continuou.

- Falei ontem com sua escola, querido. Vocês vão emendar a semana, uma vez que o feriado é em plena quarta-feira – Ela abraçou o filho – Não é ótimo, Inu-chan?

Ele olhou para a mãe exausto daquela conversa.

- Mãe...

- Inu-chan...

- Por que você insiste em me chamar de Inu-chan?

Ela sorriu terna.

- Por que você sempre será o meu Inu-chan.

Ele revirou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru riu divertido.

- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha – Ele sorriu maroto – Pra mim você sempre será baka.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar furioso para o irmão, que retribuiu com um sorriso vingativo.

Izayoi sorriu vitoriosa.

- Então vejo que vocês vão fazer uma viajem! – Ela exclamou, ignorando os olhares revoltado dos dois – A propósito, querido...Por que não chama seus amigos? Aposto que Miroku e Sango vão gostar...principalmente, Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou emburrado para mãe.

- Eu não vou!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Uma viagem? – Sango exclamou maravilhada – Uau!

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho.

Da próxima vez ele iria ganhar da mãe em uma discussão...ah, ele iria!

Kagome olhou para a prima que sorria encantada.

Ela não tinha muita certeza se aquilo seria uma boa idéia.

Desde que elas tinham cometido aquele pequeno acidente com Inuyasha, sua mãe já tinha aparecido duas vezes lá em casa...sem contar os "telefonemas" diários pelo espelho de duas faces.

E se sua mãe quisesse falar com ela durante a viagem? E se alguém a visse conversando com um espelho no qual a imagem refletida não era a dela?

Kagome estremeceu só de pensar o que poderia acontecer.

Não...definitivamente aquela viagem estava fora de questão!

Se Sango quisesse ir ela não impediria, mas ela iria ficar em Tóquio...bem longe de Miroku, Inuyasha e uma possível catástrofe.

- O que acha, k-chan? – Sango perguntou alegre – Não seria maravilhoso viajar nesse feriado?

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Para mim isso é indiferente – Ela falou calma – Eu não vou mesmo...

Sango a encarou indignada.

- Como assim não vai?

Kagome sorriu.

- Não indo, oras!

Sango puxou-lhe pelas mão até um canto mais afastado dos garotos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? É uma viagem, K-chan!

Kagome olhou-a apreensiva.

- É um problema, Sango, uma catástrofe! – Ela apontou para os dois garotos que conversavam distraídos – E se minha mãe resolver fazer uma "visitinha"? O que eu vou dizer? "Sabe...é que somos bruxas...por isso minha mãe apareceu do nada direto para sua sala" – Ela olhou para a prima nervosa – Sem chance! Eu estou fora!

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Oh, nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, K-chan – Ela parou para pensar por um momento – Podemos avisa-la que vamos viajar e pedir que ela não apareça.

Kagome negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- Quando ela descobrir que vamos viajar com Inuyasha...ela vai fazer um escândalo. Ele é imune aos meus feitiços, e você um imã para desastres.

Sango sorriu travessa, ignorando o que a prima dissera.

- Ela não vai descobrir.

Kagome suspirou.

- Minha mãe é uma bruxa, Sango. Ela vai descobrir.

Sango deixou o sorriso desaparecer dos seus lábios.

- Eu havia me esquecido disso...

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, vá você e divirta-se. Eu vou ficar. Não tem problema.

Sango olhou-a irritada.

- É claro que tem! Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha em pleno feriado!

Kagome olhou para a prima chateada.

- Desista, Sango, não há nada que possa ser feito.

Sango olhou por um momento para os garotos.

Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de engana-la...

Sango sorriu marota. É isso!

- Tem certeza disso, Kagome?

Kagome viu a prima encara-la, nos olhos um brilho travesso.

Oh, não...isso não era nada bom.

Sango sorriu misteriosamente.

- Eu tenho um plano!

Ok...ela estava perdida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hello Minna! 

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas às pessoas que comentaram na minha fic e não tiveram seus comentários respondidos! **

**É que quando essas pessoas comentaram, eu já havia postado o 2º capítulo!**

**Gomen ne pessoal! Não foi por querer! Eu juro!**

**Mas, voltando ao assunto principal...3º CAPÍTULO!**

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! (Eu sinceramente não apostava que a fic fosse grande coisa...¬¬)**

**Recebi muitas reviews falando sobre o "estilo" da Kagome!**

**Ela é realmente bem melhor do que aquela Kikynojo, né?**

**Andaram me perguntando quando é que o Inu vai descobrir que ela é bruxa...Bem...para falar a verdade eu também não tenho idéia (autora desnaturada...ai,ai,ai...¬¬)**

**Eu pretendo arranjar "pequenas", porém divertidas confusões antes de ela revelar o segredo.**

**O que será que a Sango tramou, hein? Hohohoho...isso promete ser engraçado (pelo menos na minha cabeça...¬¬)**

**E para quem gostou da Sra. Higurashi e da Sra. Izayoi...oh, elas ainda vão arranjar muitas confusões para o nosso grupo querido (isso se a Sango deixar o Miroku vivo até o final da fic...¬¬)**

**HOJE EU FAÇO 16 ANINHOS! O MEU PRESENTE? **

**A ATUALIZAÇÃO DA MINHA FIC...(presente de grego, viu...¬¬)**

**Bem, bem...ah, sim!**

**As minhas respostas aos meus adorados e queridos leitores.**

**Cof, cof...vamos lá!**

**mc-chan : PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO!**

**Eu não fiz por mal...mas acontece q eu postei o segundo cap. no momento em que você me deixou a review!**

**Espero que você possa perdoar essa autora desnaturada! T.T**

**Fiquei feliz de você não ter desistido e ter deixado outra review! **

Sobre a Sango não querer sair com o Miroku...bem, isso é apenas frescura...quem é que não gostaria de sair com ele?

**Continue acompanhando a fic, ta bem?**

**Bjokas**

**Jaque-chan: Titia lindaaa! Me perdoe...eu não fiz por mal não!**

**Se você leu a minha nota, você vai entender o que aconteceu!**

**Espero que você me perdoe! T.T**

**Sobre a magia...vc percebeu o quanto a Sango atrai confusões, não é mesmo?**

**Mas o Inu é tapado (detalhe perceptivo...¬¬) e não desconfiou de nada...por enquanto...hehehehe.**

**Vc achou kawai o Inu ajudando a K-chan abraçando-a?**

**Legal!**

**Continua acompanhando a fic, ta bem?**

**Eu vou passar na sua fic para terminar de ler! (me tiraram do pc quando eu tava quase no finalzinho...ò.ó)**

**Bjokas Titia linda! **

**Bellynha: Vc gostou das mamys? Elas foram baseadas em uma mãe real...a minha (exceto pela parte de ser uma bruxa...apesar de eu pensar isso quando fico com raiva dela...¬¬).**

**Minha mãe vive tentando me arranjar marido! Eu hein! **

**Ai,ai,ai...mas voltando, continua acompanhando a fic que elas ainda vão arranjar muitos problemas para o nosso grupinho!**

**Bjokas **

**Sango-Web: Então vc curtiu a mãe do Inu, hein?**

**Hahahahaha...a Izayoi não é fácil não!**

**E realmente a Sango é uma desesperada...mas isso é só frescura para ela ver até onde o Miroku vai com todo esse amor.**

**Continua acompanhando, ta bem?**

**Bjokas **

**Lady Mary Malfoy: Gostou da idéia? Adivinha o que foi que eu juntei? INUYASHA+HARRY POTTER MAGIA ÀS AVESSAS .**

**Eu amo HP e Inuyasha...por que não juntar os dois?**

**Deu no que deu...e fico muito feliz de saber que você gostou!**

**Continua acompanhando!**

**Bjokas **

**Itako Anna Chan: Vc gostou? o.o Que bom!**

**Obrigada pelo elogio!**

**Vc fez uma autora muito feliz! **

**Se vai ter mais de Rin e Seshy?**

**CLAROOOOOOO! Só que eu ainda não tenho certeza se vai ser no capítulo 4 ou 5...¬¬**

**Mas vai acompanhando que você vai ver!**

**Bjokas linda! **

**Mandoca: Jura que você gostou mais do primeiro? **

**Eu não sei...eu gostei mais do segundo.**

**Mas tudo bem! O que importa é que você gostou!**

**Deixa uma review sobre o que você achou desse, ta bem?**

**Continua acompanhando!**

**Bjokas M!**

**Blood Shadow: Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando!**

**Continua deixando sua opinião e acompanhando a fic, está bem?**

**Bjokinhas! **

**Lori Nakamura: Aiiiii...não precisa ficar mal por ter deixado uma review pequena da última vez, não!**

**Eu fico feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a minha fic! **

**Vc também gosta de SCC? Eu também! Esse foi um dos primeiros animes que eu vi!**

**Eu também amo magia, mas faz um bom tempo que não leio fics de SCC...vou dar um pulinho lá!**

**Mas enquanto a você...não se atreva a desaparecer, hein?**

**Eu to adorando saber que vc está gostando...então continua acompanhando, ta bem?**

**Bjokas linda! **

**Gabi: Olá garota!**

**Vc está gostando? Que bom!**

**Eu tenho msn sim...pode deixar que eu vou te adicionar, ta bem?**

**Continua acompanhando a fic, ta?**

**Bjokas! **

**Mitsune Higurashi: EU TENHO DUAS PALAVRAS PARA TE DIZER: TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW MAMYS LINDA!**

**Agora eu juro que só saio de casa aos 21, se eu sair!**

**Quero uma review no capítulo dois, hein?**

**Não deixa de acompanhar a minha fic!**

**Bjokinhas mamuska! .**

**Bom pessoal...é só!**

**Se por acaso acontecer de novo o problema de eu não responder alguma review...saibam que não foi porque eu não quis...deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!**

**NÃO ME ABANDONEM!**

**To amando receber os comentários, elogios, etc...(lembrando que podem reclamar tb porque eu to aberta a qq critica...vcs sabem...é recebendo as reclamações e aprendendo com nossos erros que podemos crescer! .)**

**O que mais, hein? Ah, claro...**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Só isso..."**

**Kisus no Loba-chan! **


	4. Arranjando novos problemas

**Cap.4 – Arranjando novos problemas**

- Vamos ver se eu entendi o plano – Kagome falou receosa – Você quer tentar enganar minha mãe? Simples assim?

Sango sorriu travessa.

- Não seria tão simples se sua mãe fosse uma bruxa e você não...mas você é uma bruxa, e isso simplifica bastante as coisas.

Kagome suspirou.

- Sango, minha mãe é uma bruxa...e por acaso está tomando aulas de vidência. Acho que isso não vai dar certo.

Sango chacoalhou os ombros da prima.

- Deixe de ser pessimista, K-chan! Até mesmo videntes erram...e se você fizer tudo direitinho, eu duvido que ela desconfie.

Kagome olhou para a prima ainda receosa.

Sango havia arquitetado um plano. Um plano que estava cheirando a encrenca...e das grandes.

Ela havia tido a genuína idéia de reproduzir a imagem do quarto de Kagome no quarto que elas ficariam.

E se elas agissem como sempre, havia uma possibilidade de o plano dar certo.

Ok...tente adivinhar a falha do plano?

Simples...sua mãe era uma bruxa. Isso complicava um pouco as coisas.

Ok, tudo bem! Isso complicava bastante as coisas.

E também havia os garotos...e se sua mãe resolvesse aparecer e elas não estivessem em casa para engana-la?

Ou pior! E se ela aparecesse na frente deles?

Mas se havia algo que aprendera na academia bruxa fora que nunca se deixe vencer por seus problemas. Não quando você é uma bruxa.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso.

Ora! Ela nunca arranjou problemas.

Tudo bem...ela nunca _havia _arranjado problemas até Sango entrar na sua vida.

Mas ela não queria viver uma vida inteira certinha...queria?

Afinal era uma bruxa. E nunca realmente _assumira _isso para si mesma.

Essa era a oportunidade de ser o que era de verdade.

Talvez o plano não fosse tão ruim assim...

Kagome olhou para a prima que sorria ansiosa.

Ela não tinha nada a perder.

- Ok, Sango! – Ela falou dando um leve suspiro conformado – Mas espero que isso de certo. Não quero me mudar para a Islândia no próximo semestre.

Sango sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Oh, K-chan! – Ela abraçou a prima – O que é que pode dar errado?

Kagome mordeu a língua para não responder.

Era melhor não pensar nessa possibilidade...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eu vou ser o mais claro possível – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes, andando de um lado para o outro na frente de Inuyasha e Miroku – Eu não vou bancar a babá, não vou arrumar as coisas de vocês, não vou vigia-los e não vou cozinhar.

- Graças a Deus! – Inuyasha falou com um sorriso agradecido.

Miroku riu alto.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar assassino para Miroku, fazendo com que o rapaz parasse de rir.

- Agora o meu recado para você, Houshi – Ele falou se aproximando de Miroku – Fique longe de Rin, fique longe de mim e fique longe do meu café da manhã.

- Achei que você não fosse cozinhar – Miroku comentou.

- E não vou.

- Então como pretende ter um café da manhã supostamente atacado por mim?

- Isso não importa.

Miroku revirou os olhos.

- Mas se você pretende ter um café da manhã, e que supostamente eu vou comer, primeiro você precisaria de...

- Miroku...Cale a boca – Sesshoumaru grunhiu entrando dentro do carro.

Inuyasha sorriu e abriu a porta traseira do carro.

- Conselho de amigo, Miroku...não mexa com Sesshoumaru. Pelo menos não até que Rin entre nesse carro.

Miroku entrou dentro do carro sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

- Ah, sim... – Sesshoumaru falou olhando-os pelo retrovisor – Izayoi mandou um beijo e desejou boa viagem – Ele sorriu debochado – Como se Miroku permitisse isso...

Miroku relanceou um olhar indignado para ele.

- Ok, talvez eu fale um pouquinho demais...

- Você fala por cinco, Miroku – Inuyasha comentou.

- ...mas isso não faz com que eu estrague a viagem! – Ele continuou ignorando o comentário do amigo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu maroto.

- Não se preocupe, Miroku – Ele mostrou as garras afiadas – Qualquer coisa eu corto sua língua fora.

Miroku encolheu-se no banco enquanto Inuyasha ria alto.

- Acho que Sango iria te agradecer pelo resto da vida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e ligou o carro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Vocês estão atrasadas – Inuyasha resmungou.

- Culpe Sango – Kagome retrucou, carregando suas malas – Ela está levando roupa suficiente para três meses.

- Por que as mulheres precisam de tantas roupas? – Ele perguntou, pegando as malas da mão da garota.

- No caso de Sango as malas servem para tacar na cabeça de Miroku caso ele faça alguma besteira.

Inuyasha riu fazendo Kagome sorrir.

Ele fitou os olhos dela. Âmbar e dourado.

- Ei! Vocês dois! – Miroku exclamou atrás deles – será que vocês poderiam parar com o namorico e vir me ajudar aqui?

Os dois olharam para o garoto.

Ele estava carregando cinco malas, enquanto Sango caminhava com um sorriso travesso ao lado dele.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Seja homem, Miroku! – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso divertido – São apenas malas!

Miroku lançou um olhar furioso para Inuyasha.

- Não são apenas malas! Devem ser a casa inteira! Só isso explicaria o peso delas.

Sango aumentou os sorriso.

- Ora, você sabe...garotas precisam estar sempre preparadas – Ela lançou um olhar sedutor para Miroku – Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...

Kagome revirou os olhos ao ver Miroku estufar o peito e seguir eufórico até o carro, enquanto Sango ria baixinho atrás dele.

Inuyasha olhou para o casal evidentemente confuso.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que se passa na cabeça de Sango? Uma hora ela está prestes a mata-lo de porrada, na outra está flertando com ele!

Kagome deu de ombros e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

- Sango é incompreensível...literalmente falando.

Inuyasha olhou ainda confuso Kagome entrar dentro do carro.

Mulheres...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uma viagem de quatro horas dentro de um carro é cansativo para qualquer um.

Agora some Sango, mais diversas brigas com Miroku, um Sesshoumaru irritadiço e um pneu furado.

Kagome estava exausta. Quase fizera um feitiço para fazer todos calarem a boca, mas se lembrou a tempo de que os dois irmãos Echisen eram imunes aos seus feitiços.

Malditas exceções!

Kagome enterrou o rosto na cama do seu quarto temporário.

Ela estava cansada, irritada e muito preocupada.

- Você está bem? – Uma voz soou na porta do quarto.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e viu Sango entrar no seu quarto.

- Estou quebrada. – Ela falou enterrando o rosto novamente na cama.

Sango sorriu e sentou-se na cama da prima.

- Os garotos estão se estalando nos seus devidos quartos...aliás essa casa é imensa! Você sabia que ela foi construída em 1987 e...

- O que você quer Sango? – Kagome falou levantando o rosto novamente – Aposto que não veio aqui para me contar sobre história da casa.

Sango sorriu e encostou-se na cabiceira da cama.

- Você não acha melhor já fazer o feitiço? Nunca se sabe quando sua mãe pode aparecer...

Kagome suspirou e levantou-se da cama.

Ela olhou para a porta aberta do quarto e estalou os dedos, fazendo com que a porta se trancasse.

Ela fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos na frente do peito.

- Que a ilusão domine esse recinto e que se infiltre para que não se descubra a verdadeira imagem. _Illusiatin._

Sango sorriu maravilhada ao ver os móveis do quarto começarem a tremer e tomarem a mesma forma do quarto de Kagome.

Kagome abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o quarto idêntico ao seu.

Sango rolou na cama e pulou em pé na frente dela.

- Ficou perfeito, K-chan! – Ela abriu a porta do armário e viu todas as roupas minuciosamente dobradas – Está idêntico ao seu.

Kagome assentiu e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Inuyasha é um hanyou, por isso se entrar aqui ele não verá o meu quarto e sim o original. A mesma coisa acontece com Sesshoumaru por ser um yokai. No entanto Miroku e Rin eles podem ver a imagem do meu quarto nesse lugar.

Sango deu um sorriso confiante.

- Não se preocupe! Miroku não vai entrar aqui e enquanto a Rin, ela teve um imprevisto e só irá chegar amanhã...ela não será problema.

Kagome assentiu.

- Ok, mas só relembrando que se algo acontecer a culpa é sua, sim?

Sango a olhou indignada.

- Ei, eu não me lembro dessa parte do plano!

Kagome sorriu travessa.

- Ora! Você esperava que eu levasse a culpa por um plano seu? Não mesmo!

- Mas foi um plano para o _seu _benefício – Ela falou apontando para a prima.

- Mas fui _eu _que disse que não precisava, o que nos leva de volta para o ponto inicial: a culpa é sua!

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Me lembre de nunca mais fazer planos com você.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Você está um porre hoje! – Inuyasha resmungou enquanto revirava as malas em cima da cama.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- Você é um porre todo o dia, Inuyasha, mas você não me vê reclamando por causa disso.

- É porque você me bate primeiro. Tente reclamar ao invés de me bater e posso garantir que nossa convivência juntos irá melhorar, baka! – Ele retrucou enquanto jogava uma blusa azul no chão.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso debochado.

- E depois eu que sou um porre...

Inuyasha bufou.

Sesshoumaru riu e sentiu uma camiseta branca cair na sua cabeça.

Ele parou de rir e pegou a camiseta, mal-humorado.

- Posso saber por que você está revirando as minhas coisas?

Inuyasha jogou uma camiseta bege no chão.

- Estou procurando o meu blusão vermelho – Ele respondeu enquanto jogava outra camiseta para trás – Acho que mamãe confundiu as malas.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- E por que uma blusa como aquela teria alguma coisa a ver comigo?

- E por que não teria? – Ele retrucou ainda procurando – Ela é demais!

- É uma maldita blusa vermelha. Eu odeio vermelho.

- Sua preferência por cores não é problema meu. Eu quero o meu blusão!

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado.

- Ela não está ai, Inuyasha! – Ele bufou ao sentir uma calça cair na sua cabeça – Você quer parar de jogar as minhas roupas?

Inuyasha grunhiu furioso.

- Ela tem que estar aqui, Sesshoumaru! Eu tenho certeza que separei ela para colocar na mala! Izayoi só pode ter colocado aqui!

Sesshoumaru fechou a tampa da mala nas mãos dele.

- Eu já falei que não está ai!

- Tem que estar!

- Eu já disse que não está! Qual parte da frase você não entendeu?

- Por que vocês estão brigando? – Uma voz perguntou da porta.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olharam para a porta e viram Miroku encostado no batente com os braços cruzados sobre um blusão vermelho.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo.

- Ei! Esse blusão é meu!

Miroku olhou para a blusa e sorriu inocente.

- Eu estava com frio. Você não se importa...se importa?

- Eu estava procurando por ela há horas!

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso debochado.

- Agora além de ladrão de cafés da manhã, você também rouba blusas, Houshi?

Miroku olhou inocente para Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não roubo os seus cafés da manhã! Eu não tenho culpa se sempre que eu chego eles estão lá na mesa da cozinha!

- Oh, é claro! Talvez seja pelo fato de que é a _minha_ cozinha e é a _minha _casa.

- Isso é um mero detalhe. – Ele falou sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- Oh...cale a boca, Houshi!

- E devolva a minha blusa! – Inuyasha reclamou.

- Mas eu estou com frio! Se eu devolver como eu fico?

- Peça uma blusa para Sango, faça uma fogueira na sala, se enfie no forno...não me importa o que você faça desde que você devolva a minha blusa!

- Fogueira na sala? Eu não havia pensado nisso...

Sesshoumaru enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Ah, que ótimo! Eu estou convivendo com um idiota e um imbecil.

- Eu espero que os dois "elogios" sejam para Miroku! – Inuyasha retrucou lançando um olhar furioso para ele.

Miroku lançou um olhar carente para Inuyasha.

- Por favor, Inuyasha...só hoje...eu estou com frio...

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e suspirou frustrado.

- Ok, ok...só hoje!

- E eu também estou com fome! – Ele completou sorrindo inocente.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru suspiraram.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sango olhou, entediada, Kagome virar mais uma página do livro enorme e antigo.

Sinceramente, ela não entendia a utilidade daquele livro de magia, uma vez que sua prima parecia saber de cor e salteado cada palavra daquele livro empoeirado.

- Até quando você vai continuar fazendo essa cara? – Kagome perguntou sem tirar os olhos da página que estava lendo.

Sango suspirou entediada.

- É feriado K-chan! Por que raios você nunca tira uma folga?

Kagome levantou o rosto com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Folga? Por acaso você acha que ser uma bruxa é trabalho de meio expediente, Sango?

Sango revirou os olhos.

- É claro que não! – Ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos – Eu só acho que você se preocupa demais com essa história toda. Relaxe! Nada vai acontecer.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho irônico.

- Engraçado...essa foi a mesma coisa que você me disse no natal passado quando teve aquela idéia "genuína" de assarmos o peru com mágica.

- A minha idéia era acender o fogão com mágica e não o peru!

Kagome sorriu e voltou os olhos novamente para o livro.

Sango cruzou os braços e começou a cantarolar uma melodia suave.

Estava entediada. Com todas as letras.

Por Deus! Elas haviam vindo até ali para se divertir e não ler livros velhos e empoeirados.

- Sango...fale de uma vez o que você quer – Kagome falou irritada.

Sango olhou para ela confusa.

- Como sabe que quero algo?

Kagome fechou o livro.

- Você está cantando.

- E daí?

- Você só canta quando planeja ou quer algo.

- Eu não faço isso! – Sango retrucou.

- Faz sim – Kagome estalou os dedos e o livro levitou até a prateleira – E suas narinas dilatam quando você mente.

Sango levou as mãos ao nariz e abriu a boca em uma indignação muda.

Kagome fitou a prima.

- Então...? – Ela perguntou para Sango.

- Eu só queria sair daqui! Só isso!

Kagome assentiu.

- Ok, mas precisamos voltar rápido. Não quero que minha mãe apareça e resolva circular pela casa.

Sango sorriu animada.

- Que tal uma partida de paint ball com os garotos? Seria divertido!

- Eu não acho que ficar pintada dos pés a cabeça seja divertido.

- Você parece minha mãe falando, Kagome! Animação garota!

Kagome suspirou.

- Ok...você venceu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Isso é trapaça! – Miroku exclamou quando Inuyasha o atingiu no rosto.

- Jura? Mas você ficou tão lindo...- Inuyasha comentou rindo.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma cadeira na varanda.

Os olhos fingiam interesse na revista em suas mãos, mas na verdade ele observava o jogo.

Sango aparecera na cozinha minutos antes e sugerira uma partida de paint ball.

É claro que ele recusara, mas Miroku e Inuyasha acharam que seria divertido.

Agora os dois se encontravam pintados de laranja, azul, verde...

Qual era a graça daquele jogo a final?

Está certo que ver Miroku com o rosto pintado de vermelho era no mínimo cômico, mas tirando Kagome, que se mostrara incrivelmente habilidosa no jogo, todos estavam pintados.

Sango e Kagome corriam de um lado para o outro desviando dos ataques fracassados de Miroku e Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru levou os dedos na beira da página da revista para vira-la, quando sentiu uma bexiga de tinta estourar na sua cabeça.

O líquido azul escorreu pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava confuso para o "campo".

Sango...Miroku...Kagome...Inuyasha...se todos estavam lá como fora que...

Uma risada doce chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Rin! – Ele falou enquanto se virava.

Uma garota de cabelos negros compridos e vestida em um delicado vestido vinho sorria carinhosamente para o homem a sua frente.

A seus pés estava uma mala enorme.

- Demorei muito? – Ela perguntou divertida.

Ele deu um sorriso e se aproximou da garota.

- Achei que só chegasse amanhã – Ele comentou com uma das mãos no ombro dela.

Ela assentiu.

- Mudanças de planos – Ela falou risonha – Por que? Não gostou da surpresa?

- Estou pintado de azul.

Ela riu.

- Mas acredite: você continua um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. Mesmo coberto de tinta azul.

Ele sorriu divertido.

- É bom saber disso.

E antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, ele a trouxe pela nuca até ele.

Ela passou os braços delicados pelo pescoço dele e selou os lábios em um beijo saudoso.

Ela apoiava-se no pescoço dele, enquanto ele repousava uma das mãos na nuca dela e com a outra na cintura trazia-a para mais perto de si.

As mãos dela saíram do pescoço e subiram para os cabelos, entrelaçando com os dedos os fios prateados e sedosos. Sua língua procurava pela dele em um jogo harmonioso e vital.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro e separou os lábios dos dela.

Como havia sentido a falta dela.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu apaixonada quando encarou os orbes dourados.

- Foi tão lindooo! – Eles ouviram uma voz exclamar maravilhada atrás deles.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para trás.

Sango sorria de orelha a orelha para os dois, enquanto Kagome e os garotos disputavam a cadeira onde minutos atrás Sesshoumaru estivera sentado.

Rin deu uma risadinha e escondeu o rosto corado no tórax de Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês formam um casal tão lindo! – Sango exclamou se aproximando deles.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Acabou a munição – Kagome falou sentada na cadeira. Evidentemente Miroku e Inuyasha haviam perdido a disputa.

Miroku pegou o copo de suco que Sesshoumaru estivera bebendo enquanto lia a revista.

Rin desvencilhou-se do namorado e pegando a mala foi até a porta.

- Nos vemos depois que eu arrumar as minhas coisas, Sesshy. – Ela disse entrando.

Sesshoumaru viu Inuyasha arregalar os olhos e Miroku cuspir o suco que estava bebendo.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso travesso.

- _Sesshy_?

- Não se atreva a começar, Inuyasha! – Ele sibilou entre dentes.

Inuyasha aumentou o sorriso, ignorando a ameaça.

- _Sesshy-chan_?

Miroku levou a mão à boca para não rir. Com certeza se fizesse isso, iria sobrar para ele.

- Eu disse para você não começar, _Inu-chan_.

O sorriso de Inuyasha se desfez.

Miroku colocou a outra mão na boca. Se ele risse agora os dois o mataria.

- Então não me chame de Sesshy-chan.

- Nem somente Sesshy.

- Não, _Inu-chan_.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho.

- Ok, ok...

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam.

Qual era o problema com Sesshy e Inu?

Kagome suspirou e Sango deu de ombros.

Homens...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Muito prazer!

Todos se encontravam na cozinha para um chá da tarde.

Rin sorriu para a garota a sua frente.

Sim...ela já havia ouvido Izayoi comentar sobre aquela garota.

Ela retribuiu o cumprimento de Kagome.

- Meu nome é Rin Zakanaua – Ela sorriu amigável – Você que é a nova "paquera" de Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, que estava sentado brincando de equilibrar uma maçã no dedo, deixou que a fruta caísse e olhou para Rin.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Err...eu...

- De onde você tirou isso? – Inuyasha perguntou nervoso.

Rin deu de ombros.

- Ora, você conhece Izayoi...eu estive com ela antes de vir para cá. – Ela aproximou-se da chaleira e desligou o forno – Ela disse que Sesshy estaria aqui, junto com Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e a sua nova "paquera".

Inuyasha suspirou e levou a mão ao rosto frustrado.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru riram.

- Mamãe...- Inuyasha resmungou.

Sesshoumaru abraçou a cintura de Rin e a sentou no seu colo, enquanto ela servia as xícaras com o chá.

- Até que vocês ficam uma graça juntos – Rin falou inocentemente – Por isso achei que fosse verdade.

Inuyasha negou com a cabeça.

- Isso foi mais uma das bobagens que minha mãe fala de vez em quando.

Rin sorriu para ele.

- Mas você sabe que tem a mesma tendência que Sesshy tem.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a encararam confusos.

- Que tendência? – Eles perguntaram juntos.

Rin deu um sorrisinho travesso.

- Quando eu e Sesshy nos conhecemos juramos de pé juntos que nunca haveria nada entre nós – Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto do namorado – E olhe como estamos hoje.

Inuyasha ia resmungar quando Miroku se intromete também.

- Sem contar que seu pai se casou com Izayoi, e ela é morena. Sesshy está namorando comigo, e eu sou morena. Enquanto Kagome... – Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Ok! Vocês dois, já chega! – Ele falou irritado e, pela primeira vez em anos, corado.

Rin sorriu e acomodou-se mais no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Se ele preferia que eles ficassem quietos, ela obedeceria.

No entanto, ela não deixaria de pensar que eles faziam um belo casal. Inuyasha negando isso ou não, os dois eram uma graça juntos.

Mas com Sesshoumaru fora ela que tomara a iniciativa...talvez se mais tarde tivesse uma conversinha com Kagome.

Rin deu um sorrisinho misterioso.

Kagome suspirou e levou a xícara com chá aos lábios e sorveu um gole.

Como que de um simples cumprimento o assunto tinha se voltado para ela e Inuyasha?

Ela levou novamente a xícara até os lábios...e quase deixou a xícara cair com o que viu.

Sua mãe estava no alto da escadaria que levava aos quartos.

Kagome engasgou-se com o líquido que ainda estava na sua boca.

Todos estavam sentados a mesa tomando chá, menos Kagome, por isso ela era a única que podia ver a escadaria inteira.

E no momento sua mãe estava olhando para toda a casa com uma cara muito confusa.

Kagome tossiu convulsivamente e Sango levantou-se para acudi-la.

- K-chan? Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou dando leves tapinhas nas costas dela.

Kagome abraçou a prima desesperada.

- Sango...escadaria...mamãe...tira-a daqui! – Kagome falou baixinho, somente para que a prima ouvisse, entre as tosses.

Sango encarou Kagome confusa e olhou para o alto da escadaria.

A Sra. Higurashi estava descendo os degraus e se alguém não fizesse alguma coisa, ela entraria naquela cozinha e...oh, droga!

Kagome apoiou-se na pia e Inuyasha e Miroku levantaram-se para ajuda-la.

Sango, aproveitando a deixa, saiu da cozinha e correu até a Sra. Higurashi.

- Olá! – Sango exclamou, colocando-se na frente da Sra. Higurashi – Como chegou aqui?

Ela a olhou confusa.

- Como cheguei aqui? Ora, com o espelho é óbvio! Aliás, quem foi que o enfiou dentro daquele armário? Eu quase...

- Que legal! Acho melhor subirmos! – Sango falou, puxando-a pelo braço em direção ao quarto.

- Subir? Mas eu preciso falar com a minha filha! – Sango puxou-a mais uma vez pelo braço – O que foi que deu em você, Sango? Sango!

Kagome viu Sango sumir no corredor com sua mãe.

Ela levou a mão ao peito e suspirou em fingido alivio.

Inuyasha e Miroku se sentaram e voltaram a tomar o chá e retomar a conversa.

Ela olhou para o corredor e soltou um gemido baixinho.

Oh...ela estava perdida!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hello minna-chan!**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso desse capítulo, mas é que minha tendinite resolveu se fazer presente...novamente.**

**Então não tive como continuar o capítulo.**

**Gomen nasai! T.T**

**Estavam me perguntando quando é que teria cenas Sesshy/Rin...então ai está a nossa querida Rin! **

**Ela entrou nesse capítulo de uma forma bem secundária, mas pretendo fazer com que ela ganhe o seu espaço na história.**

**E preparem-se, porque o próximo a aparecer por aqui não será ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o ... tchan, tchan, tchan...Kouga-kun!**

**E esse daí promete...eu já sei até o que fazer com ele, graças a uma dica da minha querida mamuska! .**

**Bom, vamos as reviews antes que minha mão volte a doer...porque tecnicamente eu ainda deveria estar com o tensor quietinha sem escrever nada...mas eu sou muito teimosa e resolvi que já tinha esperado o suficiente, por mais que minha mão ainda esteja inchada...¬¬**

**MaryHimura: Então você gosta do meu jeito de escrever? T.T **

**Obrigada...muito obrigada! .**

**Se essa viagem promete? Sim...se esse "prometer" estiver relacionado a problemas...ela vai prometer muito.**

**Continua acompanhando,ta?**

**Kisus **

**Itako Anna Chan: Já que você insistiu tanto...XD...ai está o seu Rin/Sesshy! **

**Agora só me resta saber se foi aprovado ou não!**

**Continua acompanhando!**

**Kisus**

**Polly: Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! **

**Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! **

**Eu te adiciono sim no msn, ta bem?**

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Kisus**

**Li Morgan: Pelo meu atraso em postar esse capítulo...você já deve estar babando colorido por ai, não é mesmo?**

**Não se preocupe! Eu te dou a minha palavra de escoteiro (ok, eu nunca fui uma escoteira ¬¬) eu te dou a minha palavra de ficwriter (agora melhorou!) que se precisar eu te tiro do hospício, ta bem?**

**Continua acompanhando!**

**Kisus**

**Algum ser: Não se preocupe, eu entendo sim! **

**Só de saber que você está lendo já fico feliz!**

**Continue acompanhando, ta?**

**Kisus**

**Bellynha: Mas minha mamys eh atrapalhada msm! ¬¬ Nem para me contar que vc eh minha tia!**

**Já que ninguém nos apresentou...cof,cof...meu nome é Louise, tenho 16 anos e sou a filha rebelde da Mitsune ("rebelde" é o elogio carinhoso da minha mamys para minha pessoa...¬¬).**

**Agora eu conheço duas tias!**

**A titia linda (Jaque) e minha titia bela (você).**

**E antes que você me pergunte...eu sempre adoto um apelido para todo mundo.**

**O do meu avô é borboavô. **

**Não me pergunte de onde tirei isso! ¬¬**

**Continua acompanhando a fic e obrigada pelo feliz aniversário! .**

**Kisus titia bela **

**Natsumi Takashi: Que bom que você está gostando!**

**Continua acompanhando, ta?**

**Kisus **

**Nana-PaesLeme: Wow...review grande...então vamos por partes.**

**Quando o Miroku e a Sango vão começar um relacionamento?**

**Bem..estou pensando em fazer a Sango e ele voltarem com um "clima" diferente dessa viagem...e depois vão acontecer outros eventos que vão fazer eles darem um jeito nesse romance (soh espero que ela não o mate antes disso acontecer ¬¬).**

**Sobre o plano para cima da mãe da K-chan...de inicio ela vai ficar meio confusa, mas espera para ver o que vai acontecer...XD**

**E por último...MUITO OBRIGADA! .**

**Mto obrigada mesmo! **

**Continue acompanhando, ta?**

**P.S. Sim..minha fic eh baseada em HP! .**

**Kisus**

**Domenique: Favoritos? Eu? o.o o.0 0.0 . **

**Que bom que vc gostouuuuuu!**

**Continue acompanhando, ta?**

**Kisus Kisus **

**Dani: Dane-se tudo que não tiver Daniiiiii...(opa!)**

**XD..eh que veio na cabeça essa música qdo eu vi seu nick! **

**Sim, sim...essa fic eh 100 Inu e HP! .**

**Eu amo os dois!**

**E adorei saber que você está gostando!**

**Não me abandona não!**

**Continua acompanhando, ta?**

**Kisus**

**Mitsune Higurashi: MAMYSSSSS! **

**Se eu gostei da sua idéia do kouga? Eu AMEI!**

**E já planejei até umas cenas que prometem mto!**

**Eu pretendo coloca-lo por aqui não sei qdo... ¬¬**

**O que meu borboavô fez? o.0**

**Ele bebeu? Ele brigou com vc? **

**O QUE ELE FEZ?**

**Tah malz em matemática?**

**Hahaha...agora olha sua filha aqui: matemática, física e quimica.**

**Tah..td bem q química eu jah recuperei...mas física e matemática continuam ai...T.T**

**To perdida!**

**Eu quero a tenseiga para mim!**

**EU QUERO! EU QUERO!**

**Vc viu as cenas Rin/Sesshy desse capítulo mamys? XD**

**E ai...vai deixar ela levar ele assim fácil?**

**Hahahahaha...**

**TE AMO MTÃO MAMUSKA!**

**Kisus kisus no filhota **

**Jaque-chan: titia linda do meu core! **

**A Izayoi não eh bruxa...mas sabe que agora me bateu umas idéias sobre esse assunto...**

**Bom...confusão com ou sem a Izayoi sendo bruxa estão por vir.**

**Principalmente que o kouga daqui a pouco vai entrar em cena...e ai o bicho (leia "Inuyasha") vai pegar.**

**Hahahahahaha**

**Kisus titia linda! **

**Celle-chan: Vc achou que minha fic ia ser chata? **

**Que bom que não foi! **

**Mas eh que o resumo da fic tah péssimo...eu não sou mto boa nessas coisas.**

**Continua acompanhando!**

**Kisus**

**Lyla Higurashi: Vc gostou do estilo da K-chan?**

**Que bom!**

**Eu também acho muito show esse estilo dela.**

**Eu queria ter uma tatoo de borboleta no pulso, mas minha mãe não quer liberar...T.T**

**Ai, ai, ai viu...tudo bem, eu aprendo a viver com essa decepção! u.u**

**Continua acompanhando a fic!**

**Kisus**

**Lady Mary Malfoy: Minha querida lady malfoy...o plano da Sango? Bem...vc viu que ele não vai ser tão perfeito assim.**

**Afinal, ela é um imã para problemas! XD**

**Eu também falo "Ai Merlin!"...mas o mais engraçado mesmo eh minha amiga que fala "Ai, Cheetos!".**

**Hahahahahaha**

**Continua deixando reviews!**

**Kisus**

**Lori Nakamura: que mané viagem para lua o que!**

**Vc vai ficar com os pés aqui nesse planeta e acompanhando a minha fic! XD**

**Fala sério...a Sango não é um imã para problemas...ela eh o problema!**

**Tudo onde ela põe o dedo vira uma encrenca que por acaso sempre cai nas costas da K-chan!**

**Quem sabe mais pra frente isso não vira um ponto positivo?**

**Continua ligada nesse mesmo site, com essa mesma autora!**

**Kisus xuxu **

**Blood Shadow: Tah...eu demorei um pouquinho para atualizar...¬¬**

**Ok, ok...eu demorei bastante, mas eh que tendinite eh f...**

**Se eh que vc me entende. U.u**

**Mas continua acompanhando tah?**

**Kisus **

**Bom pessoal...continuem mandando REVIEWS!**

**Eu prometo que vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível com o próximo capítulo, tah?**

**Kisus no Loba-chan **


	5. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante!**

Oi gente...

Eu estou postando esse aviso para informar as pessoas que estão acompanhando minha fic que eu não abandonei vcs.

Acontece que o 5º capítulo estava prontinhu para ser postado, mas infelizmente meu pc pifou de vez...u.u

Levei ao técnico mas ele não sabe informar ainda o que foi que ocorreu. Mas felizmente ele conseguiu salvar a pasta onde eu tinha o capítulo prontinhu, junto com minhas outras fics.

Pelo menos isso...u.u

Então, resumindo, soh poderei postar o próximo capítulo quando meu computador resolver voltar a vida...

Enquanto isso vivo a base do computador dos outros (como por exemplo agora, eu estou usando o da minha prima), por isso vai demorar um pouco para eu colocar o próximo capítulo.

Espero que vcs entendam e possam me perdoar pelo imprevisto.

Mas não se preocupem...eu sou dura na queda e não vou desistir tão fácil...

Beijos para todos!

Loba


	6. A verdade cai por terra

**Cap.5- A verdade cai por terra**

Kagome entrou com cuidado dentro do quarto.

Seu coração batia enlouquecido, e ela sentia que a qualquer minuto ele pularia para fora de seu peito.

Sem fazer nenhum barulho, seus dedos percorreram a maçaneta da porta e fechou-a sem emitir um único ruído.

Sua mãe estava ao lado da janela de costas para ela, enquanto Sango olhava para a tia com evidente receio.

A Sra. Higurashi olhou furiosa para Sango que apenas devolveu um sorriso inocente.

Kagome praguejou mentalmente. Por que raios ela fora ouvir o maldito plano da prima?

Sango suspirou baixinho e olhou para a porta, encontrando uma Kagome extremamente pálida parada na porta.

Ela sorriu e caminhou silenciosa até a prima.

- Então? – Sango sussurrou – Conseguiu engana-los?

Kagome engoliu em seco.

- A eles sim... – Ela olhou para a mãe – Só não tenho certeza se vamos é conseguir engana-la – Ela falou apontando para a Sra. Higurashi.

Sango sorriu travessa.

- Eu tive uma idéia – Ela murmurou alcançando a maçaneta nas costas da prima – Enquanto você explica tudo para sua mãe, eu vou lá embaixo garantir a retaguarda.

Kagome empurrou a prima contra a parede no momento que ela tentou abrir a porta.

- E me deixar pagar o pato sozinha? – Ela sibilou entre dentes – Oh, nem pense nisso querida! A culpa disso tudo é sua.

Sango olhou indignada para Kagome.

- E como eu poderia saber que ela iria aparecer de uma hora para outra e fazer um tour pela casa?

- Se você tivesse me ouvido eu estaria em casa!

- Vendo um filme água com açúcar e se empanturrando de pipoca. Grande plano!

Kagome lançou um olhar mortal para a prima e arrastou ela até o armário.

Dando um último olhar para a Sra. Higurashi, elas entraram mudas no armário que Kagome havia aberto.

- _Colloportus_! – Kagome murmurou para a porta fechada.

Sango cruzou os braços e olhou brava para Kagome.

- E por que sempre a culpa é minha? – Ela grunhiu irritada.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Porque os planos idiotas sempre são seus!

- Então não os aceite!

- Impossível – Kagome falou suspirando – Eles sempre parecem bastante convincentes...

- Então você está admitindo que os meus planos são bons?

- Não! Eu estou admitindo que eles sempre aparentam ser bons...mas sempre resultam em catástrofes.

Sango fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

- Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Eu sempre planejo tudo muito bem!

- Tão bem que estamos discutindo dentro do meu armário. Pelo menos o meu plano garantia sucesso!

Sango bufou.

- Se não fosse o meu plano você estaria a 4 horas de distância de Inuyasha!

- E o que ele tem a ver com isso?

Sango sorriu maliciosa.

- Nem tente me enganar, K-chan! – Ela se aproximou da prima – Você está caidinha pelo Inuyasha.

- Eu acho que esse lugar fechado está começando a afetar seu cérebro, Sango!

Sango riu baixinho.

- Não sei por que você insiste em negar! Ele é uma gracinha!

Kagome sorriu travessa.

- Miroku também é uma gracinha, mas não te vejo cinco segundos ao lado dele sem que você desça o braço no pobre coitado!

- Pobre coitado? – Ela falou indignada – Em que planeta você vive, Kagome? Ele é o cara mais pervertido que eu conheço!

- Ora! Ele me parece bastante apaixonado quando está com você.

- É claro! Eu também me diria apaixonada pelo Brad Pitt se eu pudesse passar a mão na bunda dele!

- Essa não me parece uma má idéia... – Kagome murmurou com um sorriso.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Cale a boca, Kagome – Ela falou irritada – E tente fazer alguma coisa.

- O plano é o seguinte – Kagome falou firme – Não há mais planos! Eu falo e você fica de boca fechada, ok?

Sango suspirou e assentiu.

Kagome abriu a porta do armário e deu de cara com sua mãe.

Ela sorriu inocente.

- Olá mamãe! – Ela falou saindo do armário.

- Kagome Higurashi, trate de se explicar nesse exato minuto – Ela resmungou enquanto observava Sango sair de dentro do armário.

- Bem...é que...

- A culpa foi inteiramente sua, tia! – Sango exclamou cruzando os braços.

Kagome viu a mãe arquear a sobrancelha em evidente surpresa.

- Qual parte da frase "boca fechada" você não entendeu? – Kagome resmungou para a prima.

- Minha culpa? – A sra. Higurashi falou surpresa – Como assim minha culpa?

- Oras, você sabe! – Sango falou enquanto Kagome praguejava baixinho – Se você não tivesse implicado tanto com a Kagome por causa daquele feitiço, nós teríamos...quer dizer, ela teria te contado.

- Como assim eu? – Kagome falou irritada – Foi você que armou esse plano! Por que eu que tenho que contar?

- Você é a filha.

- E você a sobrinha! Grande coisa!

Sango apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para ela.

- Mas é seu dever falar a verdade para sua mãe!

Kagome apontou o dedo para a prima.

- E a sua é não me meter em problemas!

- Isso não é verdade!

- É sim!

- Vocês duas brigando é uma cena patética – A Sra. Higurashi falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Kagome olhou para a mãe e suspirou.

- Eu achei que se você não soubesse seria melhor.

A Sra. Higurashi riu.

- E você esperava conseguir me enganar? Eu tenho décadas de sabedoria e astúcia, Kagome.

- Cara, isso é tempo pra xuxu! – Sango comentou.

- Cale a boca, Sango! – Kagome bradou brava enquanto a tia lançava um olhar irritado.

- Você poderia apenas ter me contado – A sra. Higurashi continuou – Você sabe que eu teria concordado.

Kagome e Sango olharam para ela com uma cara de "conta outra".

- Ok! Talvez eu fizesse algumas poucas reclamações...

- Muitas, você está querendo dizer. – Sango comentou.

Ela olhou irritada para Sango.

- Mas eu teria concordado no fim.

Kagome suspirou.

- Talvez sim – Ela olhou para a mãe carinhosamente – Me perdoe, mãe.

A sra. Higurashi sorriu e abraçou a filha.

- É claro meu bem – ela deu um sorriso travesso – Você estará perdoada assim que me trouxer algo para comer. Teletransporte sempre me deixa com fome!

Kagome riu baixinho.

Certas coisas nunca mudam...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Falta muito?

- Não.

- E agora?

- Não.

- Já acabou?

- Não.

- E agora?

Inuyasha suspirou irritado.

Saiu de dentro do armário e olhou furioso para Miroku.

- Jura mesmo que você não tem mais nada para fazer?

Miroku sorriu inocente.

- Sesshoumaru me disse para ir arranjar algo para fazer a dez minutos atrás.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você é meu amigo! Arranje algo para fazermos.

- Se você não percebeu eu estou tentando consertar essa porcaria. – Inuyasha reclamou apontando para o cano da pia dentro do armário – Algum idiota entupiu essa coisa.

- Essa coisa chama-se pia.

- Cale a boca, Miroku – Inuyasha praguejou, voltando para dentro do armário –Por que não vai atrás da Sango?

- Ela está no quarto com a Kagome – Ele resmungou – Você não está querendo que eu entre lá, está?

- Se isso quer dizer que você vai me deixar em paz, sim eu quero!

Miroku sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha.

- Deixe de ser chato, Inuyasha! – Ele protestou – Você não pode perder sua tarde inteira consertando essa coisa.

- Achei que o nome dela fosse pia.

- Você me entendeu – Ele resmungou.

Inuyasha pegou a chave inglesa do seu lado.

- A não ser que essa coisa se conserte por mágica, eu vou ter que perder sim minha tarde inteira aqui.

- Mas eu estou entediado!

- Ora, invente algo! Pinte sua bunda de vermelho e saia correndo pela casa gritando que está pegando fogo!

- Isso seria uma cena ridícula – Uma voz falou da porta.

Os dois olharam Kagome entrar sorrindo na cozinha.

Ela parou ao lado de Inuyasha e sorriu para ele.

- Qual o problema?

Ela estava com uma saia preta que deixava a mostra as pernas dela.

E, por Kami, que pernas!

Inuyasha deixou seus olhos seguirem dos pés descalços delicados e subirem pelo corpo da garota, uma sensação estranha se fazendo presente dentro dele.

Ela era linda.

- Então? – Ela perguntou novamente.

- Belas pernas – Ele disse distraído.

- O que?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu quis dizer...entupiu alguma peça...é isso!

Miroku colocou a mão na boca para não rir.

Se o fizesse era capaz que Inuyasha tacasse a chave inglesa na cabeça dele sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ah – Kagome disse depois de um tempo.

Inuyasha voltou seu rosto para dentro do armário e chutou-se mentalmente.

- Idiota... – Ele praguejou baixinho.

Kagome tirou da geladeira algumas fatias de pão e frios.

Olhou discretamente para Inuyasha que estava concentrado em consertar o cano da pia.

Ok...talvez Sango tivesse razão. Ele era uma graça.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele se interessava por ela.

Apesar de ela ter ouvido algo como "belas pernas" ao invés de "entupiu alguma peça".

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a preparar o sanduíche para sua mãe.

- Eu não consigo entender qual é o problema com essa porcaria! – Inuyasha praguejou com a cabeça dentro do armário.

- Você já tentou desrosquear e ver se havia alguma coisa no cano? – Miroku perguntou brincando com uma das frutas da fruteira.

- É claro que sim! – Ele falou irritado – Não há absolutamente nada aqui!

Kagome olhou discretamente o ralo da pia.

- _lumus_ – Ela sussurrou e uma pequena luz se fez ver dentro do cano.

Uma bolinha de pano estava presa entre o cano e o ralo.

Colocou o dedo pela abertura e retirou a pequena bolinha, jogando-a no chão logo em seguida.

Inuyasha e Miroku olharam para ela surpresos.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Sorte. – Ela disse divertida.

Inuyasha olhou para a bolinha e depois para Miroku.

- Por acaso você teria alguma idéia de como essa coisa foi parar dentro da pia, Miroku?

Miroku sorriu inocente.

- Talvez eu a tenha deixado cair ai dentro depois do almoço.

- Jura mesmo? – Inuyasha retrucou nervoso – Então por que não me disse nada?

- Oras! Você já estava mexendo ai quando eu me lembrei. Você iria acha-la do mesmo jeito, não iria?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e levantou-se do chão.

Kagome ajeitou o sanduíche no prato e pegou um copo com suco.

Os dois dirigiram-se ao mesmo tempo para a porta.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Pode ir – Ele disse abrindo passagem para ela.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Kagome saiu andando, deixando os dois sozinhos na cozinha.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu malicioso.

- Belas pernas?

Inuyasha apenas relanceou um olhar furioso ao amigo e saiu pisando duro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Já era noite quando a Sra. Higurashi finalmente foi embora.

Kagome suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto com alivio.

- Aonde vai? – Sango perguntou, mudando o canal da televisão com o controle.

Kagome olhou para a prima e sorriu.

- Vou dar uma volta por ai.

Fechando a porta, ela desceu as escadas sem emitir ruído algum.

Não queria a presença de ninguém...só queria respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Passou pela porta de entrada da casa e saiu na varanda.

Aparentemente todos já haviam ido dormir.

Suspirando ela desceu a pequena escada e começou a seguir sem rumo pelos jardins.

Lembrou-se da cena da cozinha e riu baixinho.

Inuyasha era realmente uma graça, mas podia apostar que nunca iria querer nada com ela.

Fora assim com Houjo.

Eles namoraram por um tempo e quando o garoto descobrira a verdade sobre ela, largara-a sem pensar duas vezes.

E aquilo havia quebrado o seu coração.

Inuyasha era um hanyou, mas por mais diferente que ele fosse dos outros no final ele iria agir como todos: julga-la e larga-la.

Uma lágrima correu pela sua bochecha, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-la.

Sempre desejara ser normal.

Uma pessoa normal não ficava fazendo mágicas por ai. Uma pessoa normal não enfeitiçava ninguém.

Uma pessoa normal amava...enquanto ela se escondia dos outros.

Inuyasha era lindo. Realmente lindo.

Mas pelo seu próprio bem ela devia ficar afastada dele.

Kagome levantou o rosto e avistou um pequeno lago mais a frente.

Sorriu levemente e caminhou até lá.

Aspirou o perfume adocicado do lugar.

Damas da noite. Amava aquele cheiro.

Ajoelhou-se na beira do lago e tocou a água fria com os dedos delicados.

Uma corrente passou pelo seu braço. Lhe dando uma enorme sensação de bem estar.

- _Iluminus _– Ela murmurou baixinho para as águas do lago.

As águas se iluminaram por um segundo, tomando a cor de um rosa pálido.

No segundo seguinte elas escureceram e de uma em uma pequenas jorradas de água pulavam da superfície, cada uma com uma cor diferente da outra.

Uma verdadeira fonte de luzes.

Kagome deu um sorriso alegre.

- Eu não sabia que meu lago tinha essa habilidade – Uma voz soou atrás dela.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, seu coração batendo descompassado e um arrepio crescente tomando seu ser.

Oh...ela estava encrencada.

Ela voltou o rosto e pode ver um Inuyasha de braços cruzados olhando ora para a fonte ora para ela.

Kagome estalou os dedos e a fonte de luzes se apagou no mesmo instante.

Inuyasha fixou os olhos dourados nela com um semblante misterioso no rosto.

Ela levantou-se e ajeitou a barra da saia, tentando pensar em algo que a livra-se.

Ele se aproximou em passos lentos, o vento fazendo os cabelos longos e prateado dele esvoaçarem.

Kagome sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito.

Ele chegou mais perto dela, apenas uma pequena distância separando os rostos.

- Quem é você Kagome Higurashi? – Ele sussurrou.

Ela levantou os olhos e encarou os dourados dele.

Ela estava perdida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hello Minna.**

**Capítulo curtinho esse, mas se eu resolvesse alongar um pouco mais ele não iria sair tão cedo..¬¬**

**Vai que meu pc resolve pifar de novo...u.u**

**Eu fui cruel agora..hahahaha...o que será que vai acontecer com a K-chan agora?**

**E o que será que o Inuyasha vai fazer a respeito?**

**Vejam nesse mesmo canal, nesse mesmo horário e ...ok, de volta a realidade. ¬¬**

**Eu ia colocar o Kouga nesse capítulo, mas me surgiu uma idéia muito melhor para ele.**

**Então não tenho muita certeza em qual capítulo ele vai entrar, mas posso garantir que ele vai aparecer. **

**Eu estou muito atrasada...por isso eu não vou responder reviews nesse capítulo, tudo bem?**

**Espero que vocês entendam que o meu pc atrasou toda a minha vida, então realmente não dá para responder reviews hoje...u.u**

**Então eu só vou deixar beijos! **

**mry-chan****, R-chan**, **Lady Mary Malfoy** (fala sérioo..você amou o meu "Ai Cheetos."..hahahaha . Enquanto ao msn plus... esses programas adoram sumir, né?...u.u), **Bellynha** (tiiaaa...te amo muitooo! ), **Blood Shadow** (tendinite é uma doença no braço...é péssima..¬¬), **Lori Nakamura** (Batman? o.0...meu Deus...hahahaha), **Misaki**, **mitsune higurashi** (Mamyssss...kisu kisu Koishiteru! S2), **Sacerdotiza** (pelo jeito vc torceu bastante, porque ele voltou a vida que é uma beleza viu...¬¬), **Algum ser** (Pronto! O meu pc zumbi está de volta...hahahaha).

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e não desistiram dela nem mesmo quando meu pc pifou.**

**Eu fico muito contente com isso. **

**Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo.**

**Vocês são ótimos!**

**Amo todossssssssssss! S2 S2 S2**

**Kisus no Loba-chan **

**  
**


	7. Cap6 E agora?

**Cap.6 – E agora?**

Kagome sorriu inocentemente.

- Quem eu sou? – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele – Oras, eu sou Kagome Higurashi prima da Sango!

Ele se aproximou mais dela, fazendo com que ela desse um passo para trás e trombasse com uma árvore.

- Você sabe que não é sobre isso que eu estou falando – Ele falou colocando uma das mãos na árvore ao lado do rosto dela – O que você é Kagome?

Ela olhou para o braço dele ao lado do rosto dela e gelou.

Ele estava...perto demais.

Isso era ruim...muito ruim.

- Eu?

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

Oh...meu Merlin!

- Você acha mesmo que eu não percebi? – Ele deu um sorriso – Ok, primeiramente eu não percebi, mas as coisas estranhas acontecendo...a fonte de luzes – Ele fitou os olhos castanhos dela – Qual é o seu segredo Kagome Higurashi? O que você tem tanto medo de contar?

Ela apoiou as duas mãos no peito dele, tentando manter uma distância segura.

- Acredite...você não quer saber.

Ele colocou a mão livre sobre a mão dela.

- Tente me contar.

Kagome fitou a mão dele sobre a sua e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Eu...eu sou...

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar a frase um barulho se fez ouvir ao lado do lago.

- Ora! Não diga besteiras Kouga! – Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir – Kagome é livre para decidir o que bem entender.

- Ela é minha garota! – Uma voz masculina rugiu – E por sua culpa eu demorei todo esse tempo para descobrir onde ela estava!

Kagome praguejou baixinho.

Inuyasha olhou para ela confusa.

- O que está acontecendo?

- EU QUE PERGUNTO! – Uma voz masculina praguejou.

Inuyasha encarou o rapaz ao seu lado.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhava furioso para ele.

- TIRE JÁ AS SUAS PATAS DA MINHA GAROTA!

- Controle-se Kouga – Uma garota falou atrás dele.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes belíssimos.

- NÃO SE META AYAME!

- É a vida dela! – A garota falou puxando pelo braço – Deixe-a em paz, Kouga!

- TIRE JÁ AS SUAS PATAS DA MINHA GAROTA!

Ayame deu um suspirou.

- Eu já disse que...

- CALEM-SE TODOS! – Kagome gritou.

Inuyasha fitou a garota em seus braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

O que raios estava acontecendo ali?

E quem era o lobo enxerido?

Kagome se desvencilhou dos braços de Inuyasha e caminhou furiosa até o garoto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kouga sorriu.

- Ora, K-chan! Você desapareceu! – Ele se aproximou dela – Eu estava te procurando.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para ela confuso.

Ayame revirou os olhos e entrou na frente dele.

- Eu tentei, K-chan – Ela falou – juro que tentei faze-lo mudar de idéia, mas desde que ele soube que você havia saído da cidade ele se tornou impossível.

Kagome levou a mão a têmpora, nervosa.

- Ele não pode ficar aqui, Ayame – Ela falou depois de um tempo – Isso levaria o meu mundo a baixo, você sabe.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tente convence-lo a ir e eu ficarei de olho nele.

- Eu não vou ir – Kouga falou antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

- Você precisa ir.

- Eu não vou deixar minha garota aqui com aquele cara de cachorro – Ele falou olhando feio para Inuyasha.

- Auto lá! – Inuyasha falou bravo – Não me chame de cara de cachorro, lobo fedido!

Kouga estreitou os olhos.

- Fique longe da minha garota, cara de cachorro.

- Eu não estou vendo o seu nome nela.

- Não seja por isso – Ele falou estalando os dedos.

Uma placa luminosa surgiu no pescoço de Kagome com os dizeres _"Eu pertenço a Kouga"_.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- Mas o que raios é...

- Chega vocês dois! – Kagome falou furiosa estalando os dedos e fazendo a placa sumir.

Inuyasha olhou para ela e depois para Kouga.

Kagome estreitou o olhar para Kouga.

- Você precisa ir...agora – Ela falou nervosa.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ora Kagome! Você sabe quanto tempo eu venho procurando por você? – Ele se aproximou dela e passou a mão pelo rosto dela – Não vou ir sem você.

- Kouga...Eu não posso ir – Ela falou retirando a mão dele do seu rosto – Eu tenho uma nova vida, e pela primeira vez eu vou provar a todos do que Kagome Higurashi é capaz.

- Não me diga que ainda é aquela história daquele Houjo pateta? – Ele falou enciumado.

- Houjo acabou comigo, Kouga – ela encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz – eu preciso dessa nova oportunidade para superar, esquecer...preciso dela para aprender a viver com o que eu sou.

Ele apenas a fitou por uns instantes.

Aquele Houjo pateta havia acabado com sua K-chan. Ele havia humilhado e exposto ela a todos da cidade.

Havia feito ela acreditar que era uma aberração insensível, quando ela era a garota mais linda e absolutamente maravilhosa que ele jamais conhecera.

Aquele pateta havia dado bastante trabalho para os bruxos da região, que tiveram que sair aplicando feitiços para memórias por todos os lados...

Kouga suspirou baixinho.

Ok...talvez ela realmente precisasse daquele tempo, daquela nova chance.

- Ok, Kagome – Ele disse por fim – Mas prometa para mim que vai esquecer tudo que aquele pateta fez a você.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- E que vai voltar para mim quando tudo isso acabar – ele falou matreiro.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o abraçou.

Kouga era muito estranho.

Quando você podia jurar que ele era o mais idiota de todos os caras, ele se mostrava carinhoso e compreensivo.

Ele era um ótimo amigo.

Pena que ele ainda não havia entendido isso.

Ayame sorriu e colocou-se ao lado de Kouga.

- Bom, então acho que podemos ir, não?

Kagome desvencilhou-se dele e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe – Ela falou – Eu vou ficar bem.

Ele suspirou desanimado.

- Eu sei – Ele olhou feio para Inuyasha – É nele que eu não confio.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes.

- Cale a boca, lobo fedido.

Kouga estreitou o olhar.

- Fique longe da minha garota, seu pulguento.

Inuyasha avançou para cima dele, mas com um estalar de dedos o garoto e a garota já haviam desaparecido da sua frente.

Ele observou por uns instantes o local onde antes o casal estivera, para logo em seguida voltar seus olhos para Kagome.

- O que diabos vocês são?

Ela sorriu inocente.

- Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que você está sonhando, não é mesmo?

Inuyasha mordeu a língua para não soltar um "Em meus sonhos você não estaria usando tanta roupa".

- Fale a verdade, Kagome.

Ela olhou para ele nervosa.

- Eu...

- Kagome? – uma voz familiar falou entre ás arvores – Eu pressenti que você estava em problemas e você sabe como eu sou, então...

Sua mãe apareceu vestindo um longo vestido vermelho com tons rosas.

Oh, Merlin! Era só o que faltava...

A Sra. Higurashi sorriu e fez um gesto de vitória.

- Eu sabia! – ela falou orgulhosa de si mesma, enquanto fitava Inuyasha – Bruxa velha nunca erra. Principalmente eu!

Inuyasha olhou para a senhora ao seu lado e depois para a garota a sua frente.

Elas eram incrivelmente parecidas.

Kagome praguejou baixinho e encarou a mulher.

- O que há com todos vocês hoje?

A Sra. Higurashi piscou confusa.

- O que há com quem, Kagome?

Ela bufou irritada.

- Eu não estou com problemas, mamãe – Ela olhou para Inuyasha que encarava confuso a mulher a sua frente – Pelo menos não ainda – Ela completou baixinho.

A Sra. Higurashi cruzou os braços e olhou zangada para Kagome.

- Não sei porque me importo tanto com você, sua mal agradecida.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou mal agradecida, mamãe, eu só...

- Ótimo – Ela falou – Pois então sai dos seus problemas sozinhas, igual a vez que tentou enfeitiçar aquele pobre garoto.

- Eu só estava tentando consertar as coisas, oras bolas – Kagome falou irritada – Não tenho culpa que dez das idéias de Sango, pelo menos nove me colocam em problemas.

A Sra. Higurashi fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

- Oh, não me venha com isso, mocinha – Ela falou – Sango não pode ser sempre o motivo de seus problemas.

- Ela não é o motivo dos meus problemas – Kagome falou impaciente – Ela é o meu problema, e isso é bem diferente.

A Sra. Higurashi olhou para a filha e suspirou.

- Oh, muito bem, Kagome – Ela disse – Não se meta em problemas, me entendeu?  
Kagome suspirou.

- Sim, eu entendi.

A Sra. Higurashi sorriu e estalou os dedos desaparecendo.

- Então – Inuyasha começou – Mas alguém vai aparecer antes de você me contar o que está acontecendo?

Ela voltou-se para ele.

-Bem...eu sou...como dizer...eu...

- Ela é uma bruxa! – Uma voz surgiu ao lado deles – Uma bruxa. B-R-U-X-A. Pronto!

Eles olharam para o lado e viram Sango apoiada em uma das árvores.

Kagome lançou um olhar bravo para Sango, que apenas deu de ombros sorrindo inocente.

Inuyasha olhou de uma para outra.

- Essa confusão toda foi só para dizer que você é uma bruxa? – Ele perguntou divertido.

Kagome e Sango se encararam atônitas. Como assim só? Ele queria mais por acaso?

- Como assim só? – Sango perguntou chocada – Você não vai dizer nada como "Oh!" ou então "Uma bruxa?".

Inuyasha riu divertido.

- Olhem bem para mim – Ele falou divertido – Eu também não sou igual as outras pessoas, sei muito bem como é ser diferente.

- Então você não está nem um pouco surpreso? – Sango perguntou – quero dizer, o último namorado dela quando descobriu contou para Deus e o mundo o que ela era e...

- Sango! – Kagome falou vermelha.

Inuyasha riu.

- Claro que estou surpreso, mas não a ponto de ficar chocado e tudo mais – Ele se aproximou de Kagome – Eu conheço ela o suficiente para dizer que mesmo sendo bruxa ela é uma garota incrível, bonita, inteligente, e...

- Ok, eu já entendi Romeu – Sango falou debochada.

Ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome, seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Ele virou-se e saiu andando em direção a casa.

Sango olhou de Inuyasha para a prima, e se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não se preocupe, boneca – Ela falou debochada – Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Kagome lançou um olhar irritado.

- Quer parar com isso?

Sango riu divertida.

- Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

- Sei – Kagome falou começando a caminhar em direção a casa.

Sango deu um sorrisinho travesso.

- Não se pode nem mais brincar hoje em dia, viu...Me espera, Julieta!

- Cala a boca, Sango!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha entrou no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sempre soube que Kagome era diferente das outras garotas...bem, agora ele sabia o por que.

Sango havia dito algo sobre um ex-namorado de Kagome. O lobo fedido também havia falado algo sobre um Houjo pateta.

Quem quer que tenha sido o cara havia feito Kagome sofrer muito.

Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha ficado tão hesitante em falar a verdade.

Ela devia estar com medo de ser magoada novamente.

Ele sentou-se na cama e retirou os sapatos.

Ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para magoa-la. Isso era a pura verdade.

Suspirando, ele deitou-se na cama e puxou o cobertor até o queixo fechando os olhos, pronto para dar por encerrado o dia.

- Será que você podia soltar um pouco o cobertor?

- Claro – Inuyasha respondeu, soltando o cobertor com os olhos fechados.

Perai! O que...?

Ele virou-se e viu Miroku deitado de costas para ele na cama.

Inuyasha o empurrou para com o pé para fora da cama.

- Ei! Por que você fez isso? – Miroku falou levantando do chão.

- O que você está fazendo na minha cama?

Miroku fez um muxoxo e sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Sesshoumaru "cedeu" minha cama a Rin – Ele falou enquanto voltava a se acomodar na cama – Por isso eu vou dormir aqui.

Inuyasha empurrou-o novamente da cama.

- Você quer parar com isso? – Ele falou se levantando.

- E quem foi que disse que eu vou deixar você dormir aqui?

- Bem eu poderia perguntar a Kagome se ela não gostaria de dividir a cama comigo e...

- Deita logo de uma vez!

Miroku sorriu.

- Eu sabia que funcionaria!

Inuyasha parou por um momento.

- Espera um minuto! – Ele falou voltando-se para Miroku – Você disse que foi Sesshoumaru que tirou sua cama?

Miroku o encarou confuso.

- Foi.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho e saiu da cama, abrindo a porta do quarto com raiva.

Miroku viu o amigo sair do quarto e suspirou.

- Acho que eu devia ir atrás dele – Ele ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado ser escancarada e Inuyasha começar a berrar – É, eu acho que sim.

Ele levantou e correu até o quarto ao lado.

- Você e essa sua maldita mania de fazer as coisas sem perguntar nada a ninguém. – Inuyasha esbravejou.

- Exato – Sesshoumaru disse, embaixo das cobertas – Agora vá pra cama, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caminhou até a cama e puxou o cobertor de Sesshoumaru.

- Por que Miroku não dorme com você?

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama.

- Porque se aquele Houshi dormir na mesma cama que eu, posso te garantir que será a última coisa que ele irá fazer.

- Eu prefiro dormir com você, Inuyasha – Miroku falou da porta.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Viu? Agora vão – Ele disse esticando a mão para pegar o cobertor.

Inuyasha puxou o cobertor.

Sesshoumaru encarou-o com raiva.

- Solte isso já!

Inuyasha puxou o cobertor mais para si.

- Não mesmo.

Sesshoumaru pulou para cima de Inuyasha e começou a puxar o cobertor.

- Devolve!

- Nunca!

Miroku viu os dois caírem ao chão dando socos e chutes para pegar o cobertor, que aliás estava largado a seus pés.

- O que esses dois estão fazendo?

Miroku olhou para o lado e viu Rin de camisola e com uma cara nada amigável.

- PAREM OS DOIS JÁ!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha congelaram no lugar.

Sesshoumaru segurando o pescoço de Inuyasha com ambas as mãos e Inuyasha com um pé apoiado no peito do irmão para se soltar, enquanto nas mãos puxava o cabelo de Sesshoumaru.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou recolhendo o cobertor e jogando-o na cama – Estão se comportando como duas crianças de quatro anos.

Os dois se separaram e apontaram um para o outro.

- A culpa é dele – Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rin revirou os olhos, enquanto Miroku ria divertido.

- Francamente vocês dois brigando conseguem ser pior do que Miroku brigando hoje com a batata na hora do almoço.

Miroku parou de rir e lançou um olhar indignado para Rin.

- Ei!

- É a verdade e você sabe – ela falou sem se virar.

Miroku fez um muxoxo e voltou a se calar.

- Agora tratem de resolver os seus problemas como dois adultos – ela olhou para Inuyasha – E pelo amor de Deus, se você berrar de novo quem vai vir brigar com você será eu!

Ela deu uma última olhada para os dois e saiu praguejando de volta para o quarto.

- A culpa é sua – Inuyasha falou baixinho.

- É sua – Sesshoumaru revidou.

- Não, é sua.

- Sua.

- EU ESTOU OUVINDO! – Rin berrou de dentro do quarto, fazendo os dois se calarem.

Miroku olhou para os dois e sorriu inocente.

- Então – Ele começou – Com quem eu vou dormir?

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encararam.

Miroku viu os dois se olharem por um tempo, para logo depois Inuyasha praguejar.

- Eu odeio você – Inuyasha falou puxando Miroku pelo braço de volta para o quarto – eu odeio mesmo você, baka.

Sesshoumaru sorriu vitorioso.

- Durma bem você também.

- Cale a boca, baka.

- Sonhe com os anjinhos.

- Baka!

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Você não pode ficar o dia inteiro nessa cama – Sango falou olhando para Kagome coberta até a cabeça pelo cobertor.

- Eu posso e vou – Kagome falou, rolando para o outro lado da cama.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, Kagome! – Ela protestou puxando o cobertor – Está um sol maravilhoso lá fora e Inuyasha está de sunga na piscina. Anime-se!

Kagome lançou um olhar bravo para a prima.

- Será que você não entendeu? – Ela falou sentando-se na cama – Ele sabe o meu segredo. Quem me garante que ele não vai falar nada?

- Alou! – Sango falou jogando o cobertor no chão – Você já se esqueceu da cena "Romeu Ah! Romeu" de ontem? Ele não vai falar nada garota.

Kagome suspirou.

- Bem, talvez você esteja certa.

Sango deu um sorriso debochado.

- Fui eu que presenciou a cena água com açúcar de ontem. Acredite eu estou certa, Julieta.

- Será que você não vai mais esquecer essa história?

Sango deu de ombros com um sorrisinho inocente nos lábios.

- Quem sabe, não é mesmo?

Kagome revirou os olhos e caminhou até o armário.

- Muito bem – Ela falou suspirando – O que eu vou vestir hoje?

- Eu gosto da saia preta – Sango falou por cima do ombro dela – Posso usa-la?

- Você ouviu o "EU" da minha pergunta?

- Claro que eu ouvi – Ela rebateu – Minha pergunta foi um subtema da sua pergunta.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza de que você é louca, Sango.

- Fazer o que, não? – Ela falou puxando a saia preta do armário.

- Ei! – Kagome falou – Você por acaso sabe se eu vou querer coloca-la?

- Se você coloca-la o que eu irei vestir?

Kagome deu um sorriso travesso.

- Cada um com seus problemas ponto com ponto br.

- Oh, sim! Grande generosidade a sua, Kagome!

Kagome riu.

- Pode colocar essa saia, Sango.

- Muito obrigada – Ela falou fechando o zíper da saia – Sabe, K-chan, aquela sua blusinha azul tam...

- VOCÊS DOIS JÁ ESTÃO ME DANDO NOS NERVOS! – Rin berrou entrando no quarto.

Kagome e Sango se encararam confusas.

- Hã, Rin? – Sango começou – Você está bem?

Rin olhou para as duas e suspirou.

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estão testando minha paciência. Só pode ser isso – Ela sentou-se na cama desarrumada – Vocês acreditam que ontem eu acordei de madrugada ouvindo berros e quando eu fui ver o que era os dois estavam travando uma luta no chão por causa de um cobertor. Um cobertor! Francamente, viu...

Sango e Kagome fizeram forças para não rir.

- E o que eles fizeram dessa vez? – Kagome perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. O rosto impassível.

Rin revirou os olhos.

- Estão brigando pelo café da manhã. Parece que Miroku comeu o café que Sesshoumaru havia acabado de preparar, então Inuyasha fez um dos seus comentários completamente inúteis e agora os dois estão lá brigando novamente – Ela encarou Kagome – Sinceramente, se eu ouvi-los brigarem uma vez mais eu vou ter um ataque.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho e olhou para Sango.

- Vá até lá acalmar as coisas, Sango.

Sango cruzou os braços.

- Por que eu?

Kagome lançou um olhar bravo.

- Agora!

Sango andou até a porta e saiu praguejando.

Kagome voltou-se para Rin.

- Não se preocupe – Ela falou – Sango vai dar um jeito em tudo.

Rin olhou carinhosa para ela.

- Inuyasha deu muita sorte de conseguir uma namorada feito um anjo igual você.

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Oh, Merlin...lá estava ela novamente corada.

- Eu não sou a namorada dele.

Rin piscou confusa.

- Como não? – Ela falou em um tom surpreso – Izayoi havia me dito que Inuyasha finalmente havia encontrado seu par perfeito e...

- Acho que ela andou exagerando.

- Você acha? – Ela falou debochada – Mais um pouco e ela já terá a data do seu casamento.

- Casamento? – Kagome repetiu incrédula.

- Bom, pelo menos alguém vai casar – Rin falou triste – Estou esperando por um pedido há mais de um ano, mas pelo visto Sesshoumaru consegue ser mais lerdo do que Inuyasha quando quer.

- Casamento? – Kagome repetiu ainda chocada.

Rin olhou para ela.

- Você está bem, Kagome? – Ela perguntou – Por que se não estiver eu posso...

Ela foi interrompida por um estrondo na porta.

As duas olharam para a porta e viram Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru apoiados na porta.

- O que foi que houve? – Kagome perguntou olhando de um para outro.

- Sango está tentando matar Miroku lá embaixo – Inuyasha falou ofegante – Ela estava berrando com a gente, então Miroku apareceu por trás dela e deu um beijo nela.

- E ainda disse que foi para acalma-la – Sesshoumaru falou debochado – Como se isso fosse acalma-la.

- o que exatamente está acontecendo lá embaixo? – Rin perguntou já em pé.

- Não fazemos idéia – Inuyasha falou – Saímos correndo de lá, quando um vaso de flores quase acertou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Rin falou correndo até a porta – Eles estão destruindo a casa.

- Oh, muito obrigado, Rin – Sesshoumaru falou irônico – Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil, querido – Ela falou no mesmo tom.

- Bom – Inuyasha disse zombeteiro – Então aquele vaso na sala deve ser realmente muito bom, porque não sobrou um pedacinho sequer dele.

Rin olhou para Inuyasha.

- Você está falando daquele preto e branco perto da porta da cozinha?

- Esse mesmo.

Rin praguejou alto.

- Fui eu que comprei aquele vaso para Izayoi. É da dinastia Ming! Custou uma fortuna!

- Bem...acho que ele não deve mais custar tanto – Inuyasha deu de ombros - Quanto você paga em uma lasca de um vaso da dinastia Ming, afinal?

- Cale a boca, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru repreendeu.

Rin abriu a porta e saiu aos berros até lá embaixo.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e a seguiu escada abaixo.

Inuyasha ouviu Rin brigar com todos enquanto Miroku implorava por piedade.

Ele olhou para Kagome e sorriu inocente.

- Então – Ele falou fechando a porta do quarto – Que tal uma partida de xadrez?

Kagome ouviu um barulho de vaso quebrando e sorriu para Inuyasha.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello minna!**

**Ai está mais um capítulo.**

**A partir de agora as coisas vão começar a mudar de figura.**

**Como Inuyasha descobriu a verdade, agora eu vou faze-lo descobrir um pouco mais sobre esse mundo e sobre a própria Kagome é claro.**

**Também pretendo fazer Miroku Ter um pouco mais de sorte na sua vida amorosa com Sango (isso se ele viver após esse capítulo...¬¬).**

**Desculpem minha demora em postar, mas eu estava viajando e só agora é que pude concluir o capítulo para poder postar.**

**Mas vejam o lado positivo, durante as minhas férias eu já fiz o esboço de seis capítulos, o que torna as coisas mais rápidas por aqui! **

**Bom, vamos as reviews!**

ViHH:** Olá garota! Você gostou da mãe do Inu?**

**Oh...ela ainda vai aprontar poucas e boas... .**

**Já pensou se sua mãe fosse assim?**

**Deve ser no mínimo cômico, não é mesmo?**

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Bjos **

Sango-Web:** Pronto! Ele descobriu...e se quer a minha opinião ele encarou a verdade muito bem.**

**Bom, quero dizer, ele ainda não sabe do que uma bruxa é capaz.**

**Pelo menos não ainda... **

**Você gostou do "Pernas"? **

**hahahaha**

**Continue acompanhando **

**Bjos**

Sacerdotiza: **Oh, eu não tenho a mínima dúvida de que você torceu bastante. Por que ele tá funcionando que dá até medo..¬¬**

**Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!**

**E desse?**

**Eu sei que não ficou uma beleza, mas os outros eu vou caprichar! **

**Bjos**

Harada Anna:** Você quase acertou! Foi bem na trave mesmo!**

**E pelo que deu pra ver ninguém pode negar que ele tenha tentado beija-la.**

**E ai? Curtiu esse capítulo?**

**Manda review!**

**Bjos**

R-chan:** eu demorei com o capítulo! Y.Y**

**Perdãooooo! Não foi por querer!**

**Sobre a Sra. Higurashi e Izayoi...eu ainda estou arquitetando as idéias! **

**Continue acompanhando, tá bem?**

**Bjos**

Celle-chan:** Ai...muito obrigada pelos elogios! .**

**Fico contente por saber que voc6e está gostando da fic!**

**Continue acompanhando, tá?**

**E não se esqueça de reclamar qualquer coisa...**

**Bjos**

Lulu:** Prontinho! Agora é só voc6e me dizer o que acha do capítulo e se está gostando ou não. **

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Bjos**

Lady Mary Malfoy: **Desculpe não Ter feito a briga, mas é que eu tenho outros planos para essa informação sobre a K-chan ser uma bruxa.**

**O inu não está ligando para isso agora, quero dizer, ele sabe o que é ser diferente, certo?**

**Mas ele vai ver que bruxas não são exatamente o que ele pensava.**

**Principalmente tratando-se da Kagome.**

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Bjos **

Lori Nakamura: **Nem pense em deletar a sua fic!**

**Por maior que seja o seu bloqueio de idéias no momento...não faça isso!**

**Eu também tenho meus bloqueios...mas devagarinho que se chega ao longe não é mesmo? .**

**Oh, meu pai..lá vou começar minha sessão psicanalista...¬¬**

**Ok, ok...continue acompanhando, tá bem?**

**Bjos **

Mitsune Hiogurashi: **eu li a sua fic sim!**

**Soh naum consegui comentar porque meu computador tava dando pau.**

**Ele é louco lembra? **

**Mas pode deixar que eu vou passar por lá!**

**Estou com saudades mamys!**

**Kisus no filhota**

**Bom pessoal, espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo! **

**Por favorrrrrrrr...deixem reviews!**

**Eu agradeço de todo coração! .**

**Kisus no Loba-chan**


	8. Cap7 E mais um

**Cap.7- E mais um...**

- Eu odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio aquele garoto – Sango disse irritada enquanto se jogava na cama de Kagome.

Kagome levantou os olhos na direção da prima, para logo em seguida voltar a ler a revista que estava em suas mãos.

- Ele é um abusado, descarado, sem vergonha e mais um monte de outros nomes – Sango continuou, evidentemente ignorando o fato de Kagome não estar ouvindo nenhuma palavra – Como ele teve a cara de pau de me beijar? Quero dizer, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de beijo! Foi mais um...um...apertão de lábios e...Kagome você quer parar de ler essa porcaria e me ouvir?

Kagome resmungou e colocou a revista de lado.

- Você vai falar de qualquer jeito! – Ela falou – Por que eu não posso ouvir enquanto leio?

- Porque você não ouve.

Kagome suspirou e se encostou na cadeira.

- Está bem, continue.

- Eu já acabei.

- Então por que me mandou parar de ler?

- Para garantir que você estava prestando atenção.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Ele só quis acalma-la, Sango – Kagome falou – Ele não tem culpa de Ter feito de um modo que você não gostou.

- Não Ter culpa? – Ela falou indignada – Devo lembra-la que foi ele que me beijou da última vez também?

- Ora, por favor Sango! – Ela falou levantando-se – Foi só um beijo, por Deus!

- Por que ele não pode simplesmente brigar comigo como qualquer outro cara?

Kagome olhou para a prima.

- Porque ele não é qualquer outro cara – Kagome sorriu – Ele ama você, por mais que você se recuse a enxergar isso.

Sango olhou perplexa para Kagome.

Talvez a prima estivesse certa, talvez ele...Oh, nem pense nisso, Sango! Ele é um pervertido lembra-se?

- Você...ele não pode.

- Por que não? – Kagome falou se aproximando da prima – ele não pode por que você não quer ou por que você se recusa a acreditar nisso?

Sango encarou Kagome.

- Eu não preciso de um pervertido na minha vida.

Kagome sorriu.

- Tarde demais, querida – Ela falou se virando – Ele já faz parte dela...e do seu coração também.

E saiu fechando a porta do quarto. Deixando uma Sango muda e confusa para trás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha desceu as escadas até a sala na esperança de se entreter com qualquer coisa que não fossem as piadas de Miroku.

Além de serem terríveis, ainda tinha que agüentar um Sesshoumaru rabugento que resolvera aparecer de cinco em cinco minutos no seu quarto só Deus sabe para que.

Aliás, ele sabia o por que. Irrita-lo. Definitivamente não poderia ser outra coisa.

Era um complô entre ele e Miroku. E eles haviam vencido. Indiscutivelmente.

Inuyasha se encostou no batente da porta de entrada da sala e suspirou entediado.

Não via a hora de voltar a "civilização" e ao seu computador.

Não que estivesse ruim a viagem. Ok, não fora lá uma maravilha, uma vez que quase morrerá em um ataque de vasos assassinos. Mas não havia sido ruim.

Havia descoberto o segredo de Kagome. E isso era algo que o animava.

Como ele pode ser tão estúpido em não perceber?

As reações dela a palavra magia, ou então bruxaria. O esquecimento repentino de Miroku. O dia que Sango havia sido beijada pela primeira vez pelo Miroku.

Agora tudo parecia tão...claro.

Inuyasha deixou escapar um sorrisinho.

Nunca em toda sua vida imaginou conhecer uma bruxa.

Oh, tudo bem! Ele havia conhecido uma. E o nome dela era Kikyou. Podia não ser uma verdadeira bruxa, mas daria um belo exemplo da bruxa má dos contos de fada. Oh, isso ela daria.

Um borrão passou diante dos olhos dele, fazendo o garoto piscar confuso.

Mas o que diabos...?

Foi então que ele a viu. Kagome caminhava na direção do lago correndo

O movimento deixava que a saia preta com detalhes em rosa levantasse e mostrasse as pernas bem feitas da garota.

Por um instante Inuyasha apenas a observou sumir na trilha para o lago.

E como se linhas invisíveis o puxassem, ele se viu caminhando na mesma direção que a garota.

Passou por umas árvores baixas e um buraco que marcava a trilha.

Levantou uma das folhas do caminho que lhe tapava a visão e sorriu ao ver a garota sentada na mesma posição da noite anterior, porém dessa vez com os pés dentro da água.

- Você realmente se encantou por esse lugar – Ele falou sorrindo.

Kagome olhou na direção dele com uma das mãos no peito, sinal claro de que havia sido pega de surpresa.

- Você me assustou! – Ela falou retirando a mão – o que faz aqui?

Ele aumentou o sorriso.

- Eu moro aqui. Ou pelo menos passo parte das férias aqui. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – E enquanto a você?

Ela deu uma pequena olhada para os lados e sorriu divertida.

-Para falar a verdade estou escondida de Sango.

Ele riu alto.

- Shhh! –Ela murmurou com um dos dedos nos lábios – Quer que ela me encontre?

- Estão brincando de esconde-esconde?

- Claro que não, besta! – ela falou estreitando os olhos para ele – Sango está tendo uma crise. Estou ouvindo ela se lamuriar a mais de uma hora. – Kagome bufou exasperada – Estava ficando louca.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e sentou-se na beira do lago ao lado dela.

- Lamuriar? – Ele perguntou confuso – Sobre o que?

Kagome deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Tente adivinhar.

Inuyasha sorriu, entendeu aonde ela queria chegar.

- Ainda por causa do beijo?

- Na verdade ela está dizendo "apertão de lábios" ao invés de beijo.

Inuyasha riu divertido.

Kagome apenas voltou a fitar a água e remexer em algumas pedrinhas dentro d'água com os dedos dos pés.

Inuyasha parou de rir e observou a garota ao seu lado.

Os cabelos compridos e castanhos se remexiam com o vento criando uma aura angelical em volta da menina. Porém, não era exatamente essa a imagem que seus olhos passavam. Era um brilho de tristeza.

O mesmo brilho triste que ele vira nos olhos dela quando soube sobre o passado dela com o tal de "Bouzo" ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele.

Inuyasha olhou para a garota e uma idéia surgiu-lhe a mente.

Ele passou a mão pela mão delicada da garota e entrelaçou os dedos.

Kagome ficou rígida por um instante, para no seguinte voltar o rosto na direção dele.

Inuyasha sorriu, os dentes alvos perfeitamente a mostra.

- Venha comigo.

Kagome levantou sem argumentar.

Por algum motivo seu coração dizia que poderia entregar sua vida a aquele garoto, e ele saberia cuidar dela como a jóia mais preciosa.

Seguiram uma trilha estreita logo após a margem esquerda do lago.

Vários buracos faziam com que a garota se apoiasse mais no garoto a sua frente, para não cair.

Kagome caminhava fitando os pés, tentando não escorregar.

Inuyasha parou de repente e sentiu Kagome bater em suas costas.

Deu um pequeno sorrisinho e saiu da frente dos olhos da garota.

- Bem vinda ao meu paraíso.

Kagome levantou os olhos e sorriu deslumbrada.

Uma árvore gigantesca se erguia diante dos olhos dela, rodeada de rosas vermelhas, lírios, margaridas e milhares de outras flores de cores incrivelmente vivas.

E no meio de tudo, pendurada ao galho mais grosso da árvore, se encontrava uma balança de madeira.

Delicadamente esculpida com os dizeres "Yume Kamo Shirenai" **(Talvez seja um sonho)**.

Kagome olhou para o garoto que apenas a observava com um sorriso enigmático.

- Meu pai fez esse lugar para a minha mãe – Ele disse sorrindo e aproximando-a da balança – Eles costumavam ficar horas aqui quando eu e Sesshoumaru éramos pequenos.

Ela se aproximou da balança e passou os dedos delicadamente, sentindo a textura da madeira, apreciando toda a beleza do lugar.

Ela acomodou-se na balança e com um leve empurrão com os pés começou a se mover para frente e para trás, em um harmonioso vai e vem.

- Eu me perguntei lá no lago se você se sentiria melhor neste lugar – Inuyasha falou, se pondo atrás dela, segurando as cordas laterais da balança.

Ela sentiu o corpo do garoto atrás dela e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. O mesmo arrepio que havia sentido no lago, no momento que ele a prendera entre seus braços.

- Sabe...- Ela começou sorrindo – Às vezes acho que você é capaz de ler minha mente.

Ele sorriu e impulsionou a balança pra frente, fazendo a garota recomeçar o balanço.

- Não diria a mente – Ele falou impulsionando-a novamente – Mas os seus olhos...eles não conseguem esconder o que você pensa.

Ela riu divertida.

- Isso é um elogio ou uma critica?

Ele sorriu.

- Acredito que um elogio – Ele disse impulsionando a balança novamente.

Ela assentiu ainda rindo.

- Me lembre de sempre andar de óculos escuros perto de você.

- Oh, com certeza eu não vou lembrá-la.

- Ah, não? – Ela perguntou, virando o rosto para olhá-lo, porém seus olhos não o encontraram.

Ela piscou confusa e voltou o rosto novamente para frente encontrando os belíssimos orbes dourados de Inuyasha a sua frente.

Ela sorriu.

- Por que não?

Ele devolveu o sorriso.

- Por que ai não poderia vê-la sorrir para mim com os olhos, exatamente como agora.

Kagome sentiu-se corar instantaneamente.

Oh, Merlin! Ele era bom com as palavras.

Definitivamente.

- E também não poderia adivinhar o que está pensando. – ele completou sorrindo charmosamente.

Como se houvesse alguma dúvida sobre o que ela estava pensando naquele momento!

Por Merlin! Era Inuyasha!

Como ela poderia estar pensando em outra coisa?

Kagome sorriu marota.

- Oh, muito bem então – Ela falou em um tom de desafio – Em que eu estou pensando agora?

Ele sorriu e colocou o dedo no queixo, analisando o rosto da garota.

Kagome sorriu desafiadora.

- Eu diria – Ele começou, colocando ambas as mãos na balança ao lado do corpo dela – Que você está pensando...

- Estou pensando em...?

Ele sorriu.

- Nisso.

E antes que ela pudesse entender o que ele dissera, ele a beijou.

Um breve encostar de lábios, um contato leve quase fugido.

Um pedido de permissão para algo maior.

Kagome sentiu o garoto segura-la pela cintura.

Ela sorriu por entre os lábios dele.

- Touché – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Ele passou a mão pela nuca dela, e a trouxe para mais perto.

A língua dele passou pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem, e sem hesitar ela permitiu.

O contato antes leve e fugido, ganhou vida. As línguas buscavam-se com paixão, em uma doce disputa.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, envolvendo os fios prateados com os dedos, enquanto saboreava o momento.

Inuyasha se afastou um pouco em busca de ar e a fitou.

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar.

Os olhos se encontraram vendo apenas os dois, como se nada mais existisse exceto aquele momento.

O momento mais perfeito que poderia existir.

Ele se aproximou dela e mordiscou o lábio rosado da garota, que se aproximou para um novo beijo.

Ele passou a língua pela dela em uma nova disputa.

E Kagome sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e agradeceu a Merlin por estar sentada.

Jamais queria que aquele momento acabasse, aquele toque, aquele...

- Oh, Meu Kami-sama!

- Que lindo!

Kagome se separou de Inuyasha e fitou o lugar de onde as vozes surgiram.

Sango se encontrava com ambas as mãos no rosto e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto ao lado dela Miroku sorria malicioso para os dois.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho.

-Me falem que vocês não vieram aqui para admirar a paisagem –Inuyasha falou frustrado.

Miroku se aproximou de Sango e colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

-Não, mas ela é bem estimulante, não acha Sangozinha? – Ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

Sango revirou os olhos e se afastou do garoto com um tabefe.

- Oh, Kagome! – Sango exclamou extasiada – Isso é tão lindo...você e Inuyasha aqui...juntos...aiii!

- Eu realmente acho que ela não bate muito bem sabe...- Inuyasha falou olhando para Sango.

- Eu realmente irei ignorar esse seu comentário – Ela falou lançando um olhar cortante para ele.

Ele simplesmente deu um sorrisinho.

Um leve repuxar de lábios...que mexeu com Kagome.

Onde ela havia se metido?

Quer dizer, fora ótimo ter beijado-o, mas...o que lhe garantia que ele não iria sair por ai contando a todos que quisessem ouvir que ela era uma bruxa?

Ok, ele dera a palavra dele.

Mas Houjo também havia dado a dele.

Oh, mas tudo há um lado positivo. Aprendera o suficiente com Houjo de que certas coisas não devem ser toleradas, como por exemplo, traição.

Se Inuyasha revelasse seu segredo, ela repararia a memória dele.

Seria uma pena ter de fazer isso, pois de forma alguma queria que ele a esquecesse, porém não podia se dar ao luxo de ser descoberta.

De forma alguma.

- E eu achando que ele iria ter um ataque quando soubesse que você era uma bruxa e...ops! – Sango levou as mãos a boca tampando-a.

Kagome arregalou os olhos para a prima.

Sango sorriu inocente, olhando-a de forma a dizer "foi sem querer".

Sabe a história sobre apagar memórias etc e tal?

Vamos simplificar. Vamos matar a Sango e tudo na Terra vai ser paz.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e olhou de uma para a outra.

- Uma o que?

- Bem...eu...ela...é que...hã – Kagome levou a mão a cabeça tentando formar uma desculpa.

- Ela é uma bruxa. – Sango disse por fim.

Kagome lançou um olhar mortal a garota.

Sango deu de ombros.

- Oras, uma hora ele ia descobrir, não é mesmo?

Kagome fechou os olhos tentando não seguir a vozinha subconsciente que gritava "mate-a".

- Sango? – Kagome sibilou baixinho.

- Hum? – A prima murmurou de volta já dando passos para trás.

- Corra.

Inuyasha e Miroku observaram Kagome disparar atrás da prima xingando-a, enquanto Sango corria para o mais longe que podia.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Então...quer que eu te explique?

**_xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx_**

**Minna-chan.**

**Esse capítulo demorou mais do que o previsto n.n"**

**Sorry X**

**Mas antes de começar qualquer nota tenho um aviso a deixar.**

"**Eu escrevo porque gosto, porque é algo que me faz bem. Não é uma OBRIGAÇÃO."**

**Eu acho que todo mundo entenderá essa frase. n.n**

**Bom...hoje eu resolvi terminar esse capítulo rapidinho, porque ainda tenho que voltar a escola ¬¬"**

**Sim, minha vida está uma correria.**

**Por isso estou levando tanto tempo pra postar. **

**Agradecimentos as reviews que recebi do capítulo passado estarão adicionadas as reviews desse capítulo no próximo capítulo.**

**Confuso? Então deixe-me resumir.**

**Deixe sua review e agradecerei no próximo capítulo. XD**

**Nhaaa..sim..quase me esqueço.**

**Vc gosta de Magia às avessas? É fã? Ou ao menos tem dó dá pobre autora?**

**Então entre na comunidade do orkut da "Magia às Avessas" \o/**

**Simmm..minha fic ganhou uma comu \o\/o/\o/\o\/o/\o/**

**O endereço está no meu profile. **

**Eu imploroo..entrem por favor -**

**Vocês farão uma autora feliz. **

**E mais uma vez agradeço a paciência de todos por esperar a continuação.**

**E peço mais: por favor na me abandonem T-T**

**E...ah sim!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Kisus no Loba-chan **


End file.
